Never A Dull Moment
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: Ash and the gang decide to take a break from their Sinnoh travels. But of course, nothing can EVER be peaceful for long with this group. While Ash is battling his feelings for a certain Gym leader, what happens when a mallet wielding red-head, an emotionless Paul and two bickering coordinators throw themselves into the picture? One things for sure, NOTHING about this is a break...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi again guys! Welcome to my first chapter story :D (Does the goofy dance once again) Hope you enjoy, reviews aren't compulsory but hey, they would be great. Enjoy!**

**Ash: I'm hungry!**

**Brock: You can eat later, on with the story!**

**Dawn: XxCherriesandChocolatexX Doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Drew: In yo face!**

**Me: Gee thanks Grasshead**

**May: Did someone say Grasshead?**

**Drew: Duh Airhead**

**May: UGH SHUT UP YOU STUPID CABBAGE BRAIN!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Me: On with the story!**

**Ash's POV**

As I walked across the grounds, I couldn't help but notice the large lake that shimmered beautifully under the summer sky. It's colours were a gorgeous aqua blue, and a radiated perfection. Much like a certain red-head back in Cerulean. I sighed as yet again I felt my thoughts spiral back to her for the what? Twentieth time that day? I reached into my pocket and pulled out an object that was made to represent her.

A mini figure Misty, fingers held in the victory sign with her wink and all stared back at me. I missed her like crazy, and each day it just got worse. At first I didn't know what it was, and to be honest it scared me. All I knew was that she wasn't there and it was hurting me like nothing ever had before. Then she came back and all the pieces fell back into place once again. Everything felt right just like it should have.

But no sooner was she here was she gone, and yet again I felt my heart twang painfully as I struggled to comprehend my feelings. However after a while I discovered, with a little help from Brock, that I was completely and utterly in love with none other than my best friend, Misty Waterflower. Yeah I know, it's stupid. I'm an idiot. But I can't help it, it's like I need to love her. I should stop, I know, believe me I've tried.

But it honestly hurts more to try and stop than it does to not be with her. Although that kills me as well. I wish she never had to leave, I never got the chance to tell her how I felt. She doesn't feel the same way though. Why would she? I'm just the dense moron she left behind to start a new life at the Cerulean Gym. Everyday I want to go back, see her again. But I can't. She has her responsibility, I have my dream. And it kills me.

"Ash." A voice snapped me out of my day dream and I looked up to find Brock staring at me worriedly.

"Oh….hey Brock. What's up?" I tried to sound genuine, but I just couldn't. Besides even if I did he would have seen right through me. Apart from him Misty is the only one that can do that. Ah there I go again…thinking about her.

"You're thinking about Misty again huh? It's alright Ash, I understand. You miss her, I'm sure she misses you to."

"Yeah, I know she does to Brock. But does she miss me in the same way? Does she even think about me? She's got a whole different life now Brock! What makes you think she'd still want me to be a part of it." I replied half-heartedly.

"Ash you're over thinking this. Misty's your best friend, she really does care about you."

I sigh. "If only I knew that Brock."

"Come on Ash we're here to take a break. Try and forget worrying about the 'if's' and instead care about the 'what's'. Misty isn't here right now, if you're that desperate there's a videophone in the lodge. Do you want to call her?"

I shook my head. "She's probably busy or something." Truth was, I was scared as hell. What if she did pick up? Would she even want to talk to me?

Brock shook his head in frustration. "Look Ash I can't help you if you're going to be miserable to the entire time. I get you miss her, I do to! She's like a little sister to me. But for now just try and be happy ok? We're on a break remember?"

"Ok Brock I'll try. But can I just have a little time alone right now?"

" Alright Ash I'll see you later. Dawn's already unpacked, but please come soon. I don't think I can stand her blabbering on about Paul for much longer. I mean seriously, even YOU can tell she has a crush on him for Mew's sake!" He chuckled

"Hehe I won't be long, with any luck Paul might actually stop by and she can start screaming at him instead of venting to us." I smirked. Dawn had it bad for Paul and I mean BAD. Kinda like how I have it bad for…..great. Once again she's back in my thoughts and my face clouded over, completely void of any emotion. Brock sighed and turned away, walking back to our cabin.

Dammit I had to see her! At least talk to her. Videophone was better than nothing right? I turned around and sprinted across the grounds and into the lobby entrance, nearly bowling over a bunch of people in my desperate attempt to reach my goal. I got stares and funny looks but right now I really couldn't give a rattatas furry behind. All I needed was Misty, and even if it was just a video call I was going to see her. Just as I was about to pick up the phone however, a few voices caught my attention. Which I'll admit, doesn't take much to catch I'm afraid. But anyways, back to those voices….

"My Pokémon are not weak!" A very familiar voice shouted across the grounds.

"Contests are not gay! Sure I like roses and Harley's a total freak that makes it seem that way but that doesn't mean I am!" I knew that voice to.

"Eeeeek Munchlax his hair isn't some new purple Pokechow!" Another voice cried.

I turned around to see three people I hadn't seen in a long time, one of whom my heart nearly stopped dead at. The forth I'm sure would have quite the same effect on Dawn when she saw him.

"Misty?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here you go guys, chapter 2 is now up! I know right, maaaaaaaajor accomplishment * major sarcasm cough***

**Paul: You're so pathetic**

**Me: I know…but I have the power to get you together with Dawn * Grins evilly***

**Paul: Grrrrrrr…**

**Dawn: * Blushes***

**May: Awww little Paulie has a crush!**

**Drew: * Flicks hair* Hmm like you can talk May**

**May: WHAT?!**

**Drew: We all know you luuuurve someone**

**May: * Gives evil smirk* Hmm Brendan IS pretty cute isn't he?**

**Drew: WHAT?!**

**Me: How do I get into these things?**

**Ash: XxCherriesand…..mmmm cherries…..**

**Misty: *Facepalm* XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon!**

_**Chapter 2: Surprises**_

**Misty's POV**

"Misty?!"

I heard an all too familiar voice call out my name, and I swear my eyes could have popped out of my head when I whipped round to look at its owner. None other than Ash Ketchum was standing metres away from our little group, his mouth hanging open.

Now, I wasn't sure exactly why it was open. Whether seeing me again, or because of the scene unfolding in front of us. I had been innocently strolling along when I was tackled into a hug by a blur of orange and green that had been none other than May Maple, accompanied by Drew Hayden. Just as we were catching up whom else than Paul Shinji showed up and managed to insult the three of us in one go after we said hello to him.

Back to the current scene, Drew was desperately trying to reclaim his dignity after being compared to Harley, May was trying to control her ever hungry Munchlax, which just happened to be chewing on Paul's hair, while Paul was in fits trying to get the thing off. Also of course, previously before Ash showed up I had been in full mallet attack mode about to make my assault on the unsuspecting Paul.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" I stupidly replied.

"We're here for a break before getting my next Gym badge! What are YOU doing here? I thought you had to stay at the Gym." He replied as I inwardly smacked myself. Duh, he was bound to show up sooner or later. Was that hurt in his eyes? Oh crap, what was his question again? Oh yeah.

"Well my sisters felt like they needed some new pokemon to add to their shows, and when they heard about this place they sent me out here to catch some. Seeing as it's a whole other region, it will be a pretty big hit back in Kanto." I explained.

He nodded, before breaking into a huge grin. I gulped. He quickly closed the gap between us in a bone crushing hug, and I was left completely stupefied. At least I had enough sense to reciprocate the gesture.

"I missed you mist." He whispered into my ear and my breathing stopped.

A throaty chuckle escaped from somewhere behind us and I was pulled back from my little world to see Brock smiling at us.

"If Ash is willing to let you go at any point Misty, we missed you to." He said with a smirk gracing his lips. Ash blushed and quickly moved back, while I moved forward to hug my almost-brother.

"I missed you to Brock" I said smiling as Ash avoided everyone's gaze. We pulled back and all of a sudden a flash of blue and a set of white sparkly teeth were in my vision as Brock stumbled to the ground.

"Hi! I'm Dawn, you must be Misty! It's great to finally meet the girl Ash never stops talking about." The girl known as Dawn introduced herself and I was a little shocked at her perkiness, but hey, it's nice to have someone who's always happy. Uh, isn't it?

"Geez Troublesome no need to bowl the boy over." Paul commented stoically.

"My name is not Troublesome! Can't you even remember a four letter time of day?!" A now very angry Dawn screeched towards the unfazed trainer.

"DAWN!" Ash shouted. "I do NOT always talk about Misty!"

Dawn just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just like your not way over-protective of that lure she gave you."

"Hey I'm no….." Ash started but never got to finish as Brock covered his mouth.

"Hello, yeah I'm Misty. I've heard a lot about you to." I giggled. I had a feeling May, her and I were going to get along very well. Oh shoot! I totally forgot about May….ehehehe whoopsy daisies…..

"Hey Ash, if your done gawking at Misty we missed you as well." May suddenly chimed in while trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"What is this? Gang up on Ash day?" The raven haired boy groaned. I chuckled again. It wasn't often you could put Ash Ketchum in the spotlight and make him squirm.

Drew simply smirked. " Hey Ash long time no see. I get you're happy to see your girlfriend again, but was the gaping like a Magicarp really that necessary?"

" HE/SHE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" Both Ash and Misty screeched, causing just about everyone standing within the lobby stop and stare.

" Ehehehe…oops." Ash shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head.

" Do you people mind?" Paul hissed at everyone staring with so much venom that even I shuddered.

The nurse joy who was working at the lodge came up to us and handed Ash a platter of his Pokeballs and a very pampered looking Pikachu. As soon as I saw the little yellow rat my heart melted instantly, and a smile lit up my entire face. Ash seemed to see this, and grinned like an idiot.

"Hey Pika…." He started but was cut off by a…..

"PIKACHUPI!" Pikachu squealed and jumped out of Ash's arms so he could land perfectly in mine.

I giggled and cuddled the rodent, snuggling into his fur. " Hey Pikachu, I missed you so much!"

Ash just stared, stunned that Pikachu literally ignored him. _'Huh, I guess Pokemon really do imitate their trainers feelings._ He thought. _'Hey…wait a second!'_

"Pikachu!" Ash whined. " Oh sure, you say miss him but you don't miss me." He muttered. To the others it seemed like a joke and they laughed, but I could see the sadness in his eyes when he said it.

Just as I was about to reply Dawn and May screamed at something, when I looked up I saw another dude with purple hair and all decked out in green, as well as boy that strangely resembled an older Max heading towards them. They both bolted as fast as an Ash that had just been presented with an All-you-can-eat-buffet. Drew tensed and ran after them, while Paul followed muttering something along the lines of "Stupid pervet better not touch her"

"Uh oh." Brock said and rushed after them, leaving Ash and I alone. He looked up at me, his expression softening but still holding a look of hurt in his eyes. I plopped Pikachu down and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered into his ear;

"I really did miss you Ash, more than anything." I held on for a moment or two longer, before releasing my hold on him. Just as I was about to pull away though he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his nose into my hair. We stayed like that for god knows how long before his stomach ruined the moment and let out a huuuuuuuge grumble. I pulled back and we both laughed.

"Old habits die hard huh Ash?" I giggled

He shrugged and scratched his head sheepishly, "Ehehe yeah I guess so, come on let's get something to eat. He grabbed my hand and sparks flew so bad I thought the grass was going to light on fire. He let out a quick gasp but kept hold anyway, and started over to the food court. By this point my head was spinning, and was bombarding me with questions. I knew that I liked him, ah what the hell? I loved him! But he couldn't feel the same way? Could he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I know you all wanted some AAML goodness in this chapter but I'm evil! Muwahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! **

**Ash & Misty: *Sweatdrop***

**Dawn: Uh then what?**

**Me: * Grins evilly* Read and find out mwahahahahaha!**

**Paul: She's weirder than me…**

**Brock: You'll get used to it. XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon! **

Dawn and I gasped for breath as we realized there was no way out. We were trapped with nowhere to go. Darkness surrounded us, and I screamed at the top of my lungs for help. Dawn sat there looking helpless as she struggled to see in the darkness, and I gripped the broomstick tighter. We heard the doorknob turn, and she grabbed a dustpan and brush. All of a sudden the door swung open to reveal….Drew and Paul.

We released the breaths we had been holding and looked at our surroundings. Drew smirked at us and Paul just looked on not surprised as we took in the rows of mops, broomsticks and buckets. That's right people, we were in a janitors closet.

"Now June, why am I not surprised? Of all the places you could have gotten yourself locked in, you just had to pick the janitors store room." Drew remarked snidely.

I stormed over and whacked him on the head with my weapon clutched tightly in hand. "MY NAME IS NOT JUNE! IT'S MAY! GET IT RIGHT YOU DUMB CABBAGE BRAIN!" I shouted.

"Troublesome. Trust you to go get yourself trapped in a storeroom." Paul said without emotion, although his onyx eyes displayed a hint of amusement.

Dawn lost it. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU BOYS NOT BEING ABLE TO REMEMBER NAMES?! IT'S DAWN! D.A.W.N YOU JERK!" She screeched, attracting the attention of a few people walking past.

"Must you be so loud?!" Drew hissed flipping his hair.

I suddenly had an idea and grinned evilly. "Hey Dawn? What happens when you bleach green and purple hair?"

She caught on quickly and smiled dangerously. "I don't know May. Why don't we find out?" Darted in the closet and grabbed a bucket and bleach, and before they knew what hit them they each were covered in pure, white bleach. Dawn and I doubled over in laughter, while the boys seethed in fury and their eyes darkened.

"Oh now you're in for it." Drew hissed, while Paul shot a cold glare towards Dawn.

"Aww come on Grasshead, blond hair suits you!" (AN: I know it wouldn't actually turn them blonde, but imagine Paul as a blonde XD I couldn't resist) May said between giggles.

"Yeah! Now they can be matching twin snowheads!" Dawn gasped before laughing hard again.

Drew and Paul did not look amused. They noticed 2 buckets sitting in the corner full of dust, and smirked at each other.

"You know what March, you may be right. But you know what's even better than a snow head?" Drew said dangerously.

"Uh what?" May asked confused.

"MATCHING TWIN DUSTHEADS!" Paul popped up beside Dawn and cried before dumping a bucket full of the stuff over Dawn who screeched in rage.

"ARGGGH You stupid jerk! Get back here!" She yelled before chasing after him.

May's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare. Oh no you don't " She hissed.

"Oh yes I do." Drew smirked and grabbed a bucket and began running after a very scared May.

Dawn was running at a very fast rate and after a very surprised Paul. They rounded a corner and…..

_**BAM!**_

Straight into May and Drew, which sent dust flying everywhere. Paul and Drew's hair was still damp from the bleach, so the dust particles stuck quite neatly to any strands they touched, giving them the "I dyed my hair and it didn't work out" look.

Dawn and May got completely covered in dust from head to toe. May was about to stand up but felt a weight on top of her, making her unable to move. She looked up to see Drew lying completely over her, his face bright red as he realized what position they were in.

She blushed and said "You can get off me anytime now Blondie"

He smirked "I could, but we both know that's not what you want May"

"How would you kno…..wait did you just call me May?" She gasped

He chuckled "That is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but uh well you I…..huh…..?"

He leaned in close and whispered "I never said it's what I wanted either" And suddenly a rose was in her face and she felt the weight leave her as he stood up smirking.

She got up slowly, still trying to comprehend what was going on when she heard Dawn giggling behind her. May turned around to see a very amused Paul and a Dawn who was barely managing to hold herself together. She was about to speak when….

"Maysie dear! Oh Drewsie poo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys, how was your Christmas? Mine was awesome, and I got a bit of writing done to! *Does the goofy dance)**

**Drew: *Flips hair* Pfffft like they were waiting**

**May: Why do you do that?**

**Drew: Do what *Flips hair***

**May: That!**

**Drew: What! * Flips hair***

**May: THAT!**

**Drew: You've lost me May…**

**May: ARRRGGGHHH STUPID CABBAGE BRAIN!**

**Paul: I thought he went blonde in the last chapter?**

**May: He…I uh you wait UGH! * storms off***

***Paul and Drew fist five***

**Dawn: * sweatdrops* XxCherriesandChocolatexX does not own Pokemon!**

Never a dull moment - chapter 4

Ash's POV

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. We've been walking like this for 10 minutes and guess what? I still can't believe it. You wanna know what I can't believe? Fine, I'll tell you.

I'M HOLDING HANDS WITH MISTY!

Phew, there I saw it. I'm trying desperately not to show that I can feel the electricity pulsing through my veins but it's become increasingly difficult, and I'm sure she can feel them to. What has shocked me more than anything else is the fact that she's actually here though, I mean just when I was needing her most she just pops up! She's like an angel or something….

When I first saw her I thought I was going to die. My breath completely caught in my throat and I was positive my heart would just up and fly through the roof. She was beautiful. No, gorgeous. Hell she was stunning! Her long orange hair was now loose, and hung in small waves that reached her mid-back, and she had a small starmie clip on one side. Decked out in her infamous blue short-shorts and sparkly aqua-blue hoodie that showed her mid-drift and set off her eyes. I swear my eyes must have been popping out of my head.

Anyway back to the present. We were currently heading towards the food court, which I had absolutely no idea was. As much as I was itching for a fight just like we would in the old days, I didn't exactly want to get on her bide sad_ just _yet. Who knows if she still kept that mallet on her…

What sent my mind into over drive most of all though was the way she had hugged me. I mean whoa, she even said that she missed me more than anything! It felt so right, just then and there. Like we were the only two things in the world, and there was nothing else that mattered. Of course as usual something had to go and ruin it, and that something being my stomach.

So anywho here we were on our way to a destination that I had no idea was, holding hands with my best friend a.k.a crush of several years. We hadn't talked, just kept on walking slowly trying to find our way. I tried to distract her with small talk, although I was interested in what her life had been like these past years.

"So Mist, what's life been like as a Gym Leader? Given away many badges?"

"Oh it's busy. Always a new rookie trainer bursting through the door thinking he can beat me. Never happens of course, once they see Gyrados they basically run for the hills. The only ones that ever beat me are the ones that have a very well trained set of Pokemon, and have at least 5 Gym badges already." She said proudly, yet like it was nothing.

I looked at her stunned. "Wow Misty, you must have turned into a really great trainer!"

She looked away, but I could swear that I saw her blush. "It's nothing really. Besides, who cares about what I've done Ash? You're the one I should be complimenting! I hear you placed really well in the past few leagues." She said winking.

I shrugged. "Eh, sure, I placed well enough. But I never actually won any. I just feel like it's not enough anymore. I keep going through each region, getting badges, risking my life for the legendries. But what do I gain from it? Great friends yeah, but nothing to show."

She just gaped at me, before stopping and forcing me to turn around and face her. "Ash how can you say that? You're an amazing trainer with so much to show! You may not have won any leagues, but you're an Orange League champion! Not to mention you have saved the world more times than I can count on one hand! I know that I don't say it as much as I should, but I really am proud of you Ash." She said the last bit quietly, almost so quiet I didn't hear her.

I was stunned. This was Misty, the hot-headed fiery girl that NEVER and I mean NEVER said she was proud of me. She insulted me every chance she got! Granted, most of that was so that I would win and prove her wrong, we both knew that. But still. This day is just getting weirder…..or is it getting better? I don't even know what to think anymore. I never do when she's around.

She smiled at me, sensing my confusion. "I believe in you Ash, I always have. We all do. You'll become a Pokemon Master someday, I just know it!"

I grinned at her, before motioning that we should keep moving. Man she just made my head spin, so many mixed signals…

We kept walking for another 10 minutes and we still hadn't found anything to do with food of any kind. I really should have seen this one coming, I mean I really had it in for me this time.

"Ash Ketchum. You got us lost again didn't you? Just admit it, you have absolutely no idea where the food court it do you?" Misty growled.

Truth is, I didn't. We all knew it, but the inner Ash in me just wouldn't give in to Misty that easily. It couldn't. Some part of me needed to argue, to prove her wrong. Even though she was dead right…as usual. "Yes I do! I'm sure it's right around this corner….." I began rounding the corner and, no surprise. No food court.

She yanked her hand from mine and I felt strangely empty. She frowned. "Do not."

I grinned. "Do to."

"What are you smiling about? We've been walking around for twenty minutes and you still have no idea where you're going! Where in Mew's name are we anyway? And do not!"

"Of course I know where we are going! Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!" She screeched, and just as I was about to retaliate back a smile edged it's into the corner of her mouth and we broke out laughing hysterically.

She wiped her eyes, "God I've missed that"

"Me to" I grinned. We were both on the floor by now, and realizing so we tried to stand up. She lost her footing on the way up however, and slipped back down. Or at least she would if I hadn't bent down and caught her.

Our faces were inches apart, and we were both blushing furiously at this point.

"Misty….."

"Ash I…."

We both started leaning in, closer.

Closer…..

Closer….

And then….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream in the distance snapped us back to reality and we both jumped apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: sorry if there's any mistakes, I was was rushing. Point any that you see out and I'll fix em!**

**May: Ooooh Ash and Misty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-**

**Ash and Misty: SHUT UP MAY!**

**Drew: * Flicks hair* Just because someone likes them.**

**May: Shut up Grasshead! Just because my hair doesn't resemble a cabbage!**

**Drew: Hmph.**

**Dawn: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own pokemon!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now, now May- bear and Drewsy poo, is that any way to great an old friend?" Harley scolded in his normal girly fashion.

Paul and Dawn just stared at him in all his green glory, while May and Drew began slowly backing away. If they had to choose between purple haired pricks, Paul definitely seemed like the better option.

"W-wh-what are y-you doing he-here Harley?" May stuttered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Honestly May even I would expect YOU to know. I mean seriously it's _only_ the biggest contest festival of the year!" he replied.

Drew perked up at this. "Contest festival?"

"Oh really you two. I thought everybody knew, then again I suppose you guys can't really be classed under everybody! Anyways, like it's going to be held in the Hoenn Region, and you need all 5 ribbons to enter. The only place you can sign up is here, and there are limited amount of entries." He exasperated, clenching his fists together in front of him in an odd girly fashion and popping his left foot.

Drew and May looked at each other and grinned. "I am SO winning this thing!" They both cried at the same time.

"Oh they even talk in sync, how cute! By the way, the contest bas to be a partnership! Isn't that groovy? Oh I simply cannot wait!" Harley gasped.

They both looked away and blushed, both thinking the same thing.

"By the way Drewy hunny, what _did _you do to your hair?! It looks terrible, I mean what did you do? Paint it and then roll around in the mud?" He said snobbishly.

Drew shot a glare at May who just smirked at him. "Yeah something like that." He muttered.

"Oh my look at the time! I need to go darlings, but please don't forget to sign up. I can't pass up the opportunity to completely squash you in the festival, and if you don't go I'll just assume you're too weak to beat me." He smirked. "Bye-bye now dears!" Harley finished and sashayed away, leaving a fuming May and Drew.

"We are so going to beat Harley in that festival!" May shouted.

Drew just nodded and looked her way, but then realized something. "Hey June, it's a partnership contest. How exactly are you going to beat the walking celery stick without a partner?"

"Uh I didn't think about that….hehe…" May replied tapping her fingers together nervously.

Drew flicked his hair and said "Hmph. Typical Airhead, always thinking ahead."

"I'm not an Airhead you stupid Grasshead! And I don't see you with a partner either." May fumed

At this Drew turned red and he looked down. "So June, seeing as we both need a partner…"

"Yes Drew?" May said looking up hopefully.

"I was just wondering if-"

"AHHHH IT'S CONWAY! RUUUUUUUUN!" A sudden screech from Dawn caused them to both whip their heads up and turn to the blunette in confusion, both looking very flustered.

"Uh Dawn, Who's Conway?" May asked, meanwhile Paul was gritting his teeth while clenching his fists together.

"Hey Dawn. You heard about the Contest Festival?" Conway asked grinning, while eyeing Dawn in a way that was making Paul look like he wanted to smash something.

"Uh h-hi Conway. Umm nope, don't know anything about any Contests, festivals or Contest Festivals! Hey is that a Zapdos? Oh my look at the time, I guess I'd better be going!" Dawn hurriedly spoke while backing away. Conway grabbed her wrist just as she was turning to run and she let out a yelp.

"Hang on I wasn't finished. Seeing as you like contests, why don't we enter together as partners?" Conway said with a seductive look on his face.

"What?! You don't even like Contests! You're a trainer." Dawn exasperated.

He just shrugged while leaning in closer. "I do now." Dawn gulped.

May and Drew just looked on worriedly, and were about to intervene until they saw the look on Paul's face and they both shared a knowing smirk. To say that he was angry was an understatement. The Trainer was furious, and anyone that was not Dawn or Conway at the present time could see it and would have backed away.

His face had a firm scowl that was so bad his brows were practically joining as one, his teeth were clenched together so hard Drew thought they were going to snap, his nails were digging in so far he had already begun to bleed and he was shaking like an erupting volcano. May was truly terrified.

Dawn began stuttering, trying to think up an excuse and Conway leaned in closer, putting one hand on her shoulder. Dawn's eyes grew wide and she began to try and wiggle out of his grasp, but he only pulled her closer.

Paul snapped. In one swift move he removed Conway from Dawn who looked up in shock, and pinned him one-handed against the wall so hard that one frame from his glasses cracked. "Get away from her!" Her hissed.

Now, while Conway was scared as hell, he wasn't about to look like a weakling in front of Dawn. So instead he attempted a shaky smirk, which Paul only responded to with a growl.

"Why should I? It's her choice, what right do you have to intervene? You're not her boyfriend. Uh….are you?"

At this Paul's grip on Conway's throat tightened, and he had to physically restrain himself from punching the boy senseless. Instead for Dawn's sake, he kept himself in control.

"I said get away from her." He spat. "She doesn't like you, and if I see you near her again or hear that you've been anywhere close to her, that frame won't be the only broken thing on your body." With this he threw Conway on the ground, and stood in front of Dawn menacingly.

Conway scrambled to his feet and scurried off whimpering. Paul felt a hand on his shoulder, and tilted his head to see Dawn looking up at him with a fearful yet thankful smile on her face. He felt his anger subside and faced her fully, desperately trying to restrain the blush that threatened to make an appearance.

"Thank you Paul. I was really scared." She smiled happily, and quickly hugged him.

He was shocked by this sudden gesture, so shocked that he forgot that because he was Paul he should push her off, but instead shakily wrapped his arms around her waist. _'Don't blushdontblushdontblushdontblushdontblush!' _He mentally pleaded. "Anytime." He half gulped and half whispered.

Dawn was as shocked as he was that he didn't pull away, so she dared to make one more move. Slowly, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek while blushing furiously. At the same time she felt him go rigid, and this time there was no chance he could fight the blush off. So instead they both just stood there motionlessly, until they heard someone clear their throats.

"So, are you two coming back to earth anytime soon?" Drew asked, his voice laced with heavy amusement.

They both sprang apart, their faces beat red.

"Uh, yeah he, uh I mean we, ah I-

"Is everyone alright?" A new voice suddenly shouted while two figures ran up to them.

"We heard a scream and thought you might be in trouble. What happened?" Misty questioned worriedly.

"Oh we're fine. Harley showed up and then Conway decided to appear out of nowhere and asked Dawn to be his partner for the festival. It was really creepy, until Paul got real mad and yelle…" May began but was cut off by Paul.

"Everyone's fine. Just Conway and Harley. They're gone now." Paul hissed quietly.

"So what happened with you two?" May winked, seeing as Dawn had suddenly decided her shoes were very appealing.

Ash and Misty both blushed a brilliant red.

"Nothing absolutely nothing!"

"What are you talking about? I so don't like her that way!" Both of them quickly defended, and scowled when they saw May giggling while Drew just smirked.

"Hey has anyone seen Brock?" Ash asked in an attempt to get the conversation away from him and Misty.

They all frowned.

"Nope not since-"

"Oh Nurse Joy my love! Your eyes sparkle like sapphires and you radiate beauty! Come with me and I will show you how perfect we would be together!" Brock cried while chasing someone, while a flash of pink was seen running in the opposite direction.

"Well that answers that question." Ash sweatdropped.

Misty's fingers twitched and she stormed over. "BROCK!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: PLEASE READ THIS! Hey guys, this my last update for ANYTHING for probably at least about a week, maybe longer. I'm going away to Swan Hill for New years for a few days so I won't be able to update there, and after that I'm leaving for New South Wales for a week after. If I can I'll try and update both stories in the few hours that I'm home just before leaving to NSW, but apart from that I can't do anything, sorry! When I get back I promise that I'll make it up to you, but until then enjoy this last chappie and HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Paul: Ugh more celebrations.**

**Dawn: Do you EVER have fun?**

**Paul: Hn. Not everyone can be an optimistic, over bubbly cheerleader.**

**Dawn: Arghhh stupid human iceblock! At least I am actually capable of emotion! By the way blonde hair streaked with dust doesn't suit you.**

**Paul: *Scowls* And I wonder who's fault that would be?!**

**Dawn: Ehehe…..XxCherriesandChocolatexX does not own Pokemon!**

**Drew: And she never will!**

**Me: No need to rub it in Cabbage head. Or should I say dusty *winks***

**Drew: Can we just get on with the story already?!**

"BROCK!" The red-heads screech could have been heard all the way in Kanto, and to the Squinty eyed Gym Leader it was truly terrifying, seeing as it usually meant his ear was about to be ripped off. The only other that had reason to be afraid of it was Ash, reason being that it was normally directed at him.

Brock knew what was coming. There was no way to prevent it, it was too late. He might as well continue trying to woo the pink haired beauty, if she said yes (that'd be a first) at long last, Misty wouldn't be able to continue the painful task of making one ear twice as big as the other.

"Nurse Joy please, I love you! We would be perfect together as one, can you not see it now? You and I YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOCCCCHHHH!" Brock's love raving rant was cut short due to the dreaded act of Misty's fingers grabbing his poor, defenceless ear and half pulling it out of it's socket.

'Ouch ouch ahhhh OWWW MISTY!" He cried in pain.

Misty just stood there, half smirking and half fuming. In the background he could see Dawn hiding behind Paul, while he himself looked on with interest. May had seen this before, so she wasn't in any kind of shock and was looking around the room with boredom. On the other hand Drew stood to the side mouth agape with shock. Then there was Ash. He was watching with a look of pure humour on his face, his lips raised in a smirk towards the boy but his eyes were shining as he looked at Misty.

Brock knew the boy was infatuated with her; however he wasn't sure if the look was love & pride or just interest & amusement. Anyone who Misty took her anger out on besides him tended to make him joyful, and he enjoyed watching with glee.

"Brock, how many times do I have to tell you? She's not interested! Leave the poor girl alone before she runs away never to be seen again!" Misty shouted, each sentence giving his ear a tighter grip.

"Nurse Joy please, help me! I love you!"

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" The Nurse squealed whilst running into the distance, arms in the air and all.

Misty sighed. "Now look what's happened! Who's going to look after the centre?!"

Brock chuckled nervously. "Ehe…uh well, umm, you see….ehehe."

The red-head raised an eyebrow.

Ash grinned.

"Whoops?" He tried.

She narrowed her eyes.

Ash was trying very hard not to burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry?" He tried again.

She slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration. "Fat lot of good that'll do now." She muttered, and released his ear from the death grip.

"Oh sweet mercy!" Brock cried cradling it gently. "Hmm I need to get some ice for this….. I wonder if Nurse Joy could be? Mmmm Nurse Joy, such beauty!"

"Brock." Misty hissed dangerously.

"What's that? There's a rock Pokemon that needs attention? On my way!" Brock rushed out before bolting towards the door.

Misty huffed and rolled her eyes, before rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"I swear that boy will never learn."

Ash chuckled and walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Aww come on Mist it's not that bad, he's been worse before!"

She smiled and turned around to face him. "Yeah I guess. Quick question though, who's been keeping him in check while I've been away?"

"Well after seeing you at the Mirage Kingdom, Max was inspired to follow your example and tugged his ear all through the Hoenn Region. Croagunk's been continuing the job in Sinnoh." He explained.

"As long as someone's been holding him at bay. Looks like I've missed out on a lot though…." She trailed off sadly.

Ash lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes, finding it increasingly difficult not to become lost in them. "Misty it wasn't your fault. Nobody blames you for having to leave."

But I left you alone Ash. I left right when you were-

"No! Misty I don't care what you think, you never did anything wrong. You needed to go, the Gyms your priority. I'm just glad your back now." He said truthfully.

She looked up at him with tears threatening to spill over. "Do you really mean that Ash?" (AN: Oh totally cliché I know, but it's still cute!)

"Of course I do! I wasn't happy about it, but right now that doesn't matter." He smiled.

Misty was smiling so brightly that the whole room looked as though it could light up. Slowly she raised herself a little by standing on her toes and looked right into his chocolate brown orbs. Ash looked right back into her aqua blue pools, and tilted his head slightly while leaning in a little.

They were getting closer and closer, whilst the onlookers held their breaths in anticipation and hope. Closer and closer, they were almost touching. Their lips were just centimetres away.

Closer….

Almost there…

Just a little further….

"GUYS I FOUND THE FOOD!" May suddenly exclaimed looking towards a doorway, her nose held in the air trying to get a better smell of the cooking. She hadn't been watching when Misty was screeching at Brock, so she hadn't seen the little moment that she had interrupted.

Everyone watching did a winning anime fall, aside from Ash and Misty who had both jumped apart by now and were blushing furiously.

"Way to ruin the moment Airhead." Drew exclaimed both annoyed and amused.

"Uh what'd I miss? And shut it blondie!" May questioned obliviously.

Again, everyone besides Ash and Misty sweat-dropped.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He spat and walked towards the food court, clenching his fists.

Misty watched him with sadness, before quickly running to catch up with him. "Hey Ash wait up!"

The others just stood there not realizing that they'd been holding their breaths and looked at each other worriedly.

"We better go after them" Drew said quietly, May just nodded and followed him.

"Come on Troublesome." Paul muttered.

Dawn's eyes narrowed. "My name is not Troublesome! It's Dawn! D-A-

She was cut off by Paul raising a finger to silence her.

"Do you really have to yell to the whole of Sinnoh every time I call you Troublesome?"

Dawn was mixing with embarrassment and rage. She was about to reply with a comeback, when she saw the little piplup shaped cookies they were handing out in the food court.

She gasped in delight. "Eeeeeek! Come on Paul, I want those cookies!" She squealed.

He sighed. "Your attention span is very small Troublesome."

She was too excited to take notice of the offence, and instead grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the court.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on blondie! The y have cookies! Piplip cookies!"

He may have been putting on a scowl and muttering under his breath, but nobody could deny the blush that silently appeared across his cheeks.

**YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! GOOD, NOW THAT I'VE GOT IT PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PART! IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THE BOLD WRITING AT THE TOP PLEASE DO SO NOW. LIKE I SAID THIS IS A LAST UPDATE FOR A BIT (A WEEK OR A LITTLE OVER) BUT I'LL POST A FEW AS SOON AS I CAN. MY OTHER STORY, ETERNAL, WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL I GET THE REVIEWS I ASKED FOR. ONLY 3-5 PLEASE. I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE ONE WORDED SAYING: GOOD OR CRAP, JUST NEED SOMETHING TO GO BY! SO UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THAT STORY AT ALL! BYE FOR NOW GUYS, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Allo allo, I'm back from Swan Hill! It was awesome, but I won't bore you with details, so here's the next chapter and remember I can't update for at least another 5 or 6 days. As promised I'm trying to make it up to you, so this chapter is relatively longer than mu others. Enjoy!**

**Drew: Took you long enough * Flips hair ***

**Dawn: Really? You still haven't got the bleach out?**

**Drew: * Glares at me * she hasn't written about me getting it out yet!**

**Me: And maybe I never will**

**Drew: WHAT?!**

**Me: Muahahahahahahaha!**

**Ash: Can we get on with it already? There's food in this chapter! Food!**

**May: Are you sure it's not because you get some alone time with Misty? * winks ***

**Misty & Ash: HE/SHE IS NOT MY GIRL/BOYFRIEND!**

**Everyone: Whatever you say**

**Me: I do not own pokemon! On with the story!**

I don't know how to explain it, but when Misty and I were stopped for the second time I just snapped. So this is how it ended up, with me storming off to the food court with clenched fists and gritted teeth. The others were behind me somewhere probably unsure of what to make of my outburst.

If things keep going at this rate I'll never tell her how I feel.

We were so close to kis…wait was that even what was happening? My mind was so blurry I don't even know, but I'm pretty sure it's what we were doing. At least it's what I was doing, although I'm positive she was leaning in as well. Or maybe she wasn't. Gah I'm so confused! Why can't I just tell her? Oh yeah that's right, chances are it'll probably ruin our friendship and she'll laugh in my face.

Between my fury, thoughts and confusion I could barely comprehend my surroundings. So when I heard someone scream "Ash!" I had no idea it would be the only person I _actually_ wanted to talk to right now. I whipped around with a snarl on my face only to meet Misty's worried one. As soon as she saw my expression her worry faded, and in its place came shock, hurt and confusion.

I immediately felt guilt wash over me and a pang in my chest, my expression fell and I just stared at her. Misty looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh god Misty I'm so sorry! Really I didn't know it was you. I wasn't thinking a-

"It's ok Ash, I understand." She smiled reassuringly.

I smiled back gratefully and looked at her. She looked happy, but her eyes expressed her unsure feelings. I sighed and held out my hand, half expecting her to smack it away and walk off, but she didn't. Instead she smiled brighter and took it, sending shivers down my spine.

My stomach let out a loud _brrrrrrrrrrrrrrp! _and I lifted the hand she wasn't holding to my head sheepishly. She giggled and a warm feeling spread throughout my body. Even though I was well aware of how I felt about her, all of these new feelings were still foreign to me. I felt a tug on my hand and looked up to see Misty leading us towards the counter.

It was then I realized it must have been late, dinner time. Hunger suddenly found its way back into my mind and I sped up. Misty handed me a plate and began filling her own, while I piled mine high with pretty much everything.

Rushing over to the nearest table, I sat down and duh in, practically inhaling the food as Misty would say. She came over and sat down next to me, watching in distaste and began to slowly eat her own food.

"Ash if you don't slow down or at least breathe you're going to choke!" Misty scolded.

I looked up at her, and my mouth was so crammed with food that my cheeks were puffing out. I blinked at her, and she burst out laughing. May and Drew slowly approached with their trays, and I'm guessing that Drew informed her on the little moment she ruined because of the guilty expression on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a squeal emanating from the doorway. We all glanced up to see Dawn dragging Paul over to a counter I hadn't seen before, and began making a fuss over Piplup shaped cookies. I made a mental note to pick up some later.

"Paulie give me a hand!"

Maybe not.

Eventually Paul managed to get her away from the cookies, and they sat down at the table.

"Hey guys! Have you seen these cookies? Aren't they just the cutest things you have ever seen?!" She rambled happily.

"Nobody cares about how 'cute' the cookies are Troublesome." Paul said in monotone.

At this Dawn narrowed her eyes and began shouting at him. To nobody's surprise he just remained passive and retaliated coldly as usual, which only set her off even more. May barely talked, even to Drew. He watched her with a worried filled expression the whole time, trying to set her off, softly talk or beg her even.

I was still mad, no matter how hard I tried not to be. I couldn't take sitting here anymore without having the urge to punch something so I stood up, my chair screeching loudly against the floor. Avoiding everyone's gaze, I walked out swiftly pausing only at the doorway to glance at Misty. She was gazing sadly at the floor then she suddenly stood up and ran off in the other direction. I swear I could see a tear fall to the ground, and once again the pang in my chest returned.

The others looked at each other before May got up and followed Misty, Dawn following soon after. Drew and Paul glanced towards each other before heading my way. They were surprised to see me still standing there, and Drew was about to say something until Brock appeared.

"There you are! Seeing as there are a bunch of us here, I booked a room for the girls to share and a room for you three. There's been a large amount of pokemon admitted at the pokemon centre nearby so I'll be there tonight." He explained.

To say we were less than pleased was an understatement. I inwardly groaned at the thought of bunking with the twin snowmen, I still had no idea how in the name of Mew they had managed to turn their hair white.

Paul just glared and Drew was mentally smacking himself, but either way we all headed towards the room following Brock's directions. Upon reaching the room I sighed, and opened the door to reveal two beds and a couch.

Oh boy.

"Ash you have one bed, you're not exactly in the best shape right now." Drew stated.

I nodded and sat on the bed closest to the door.

"I am having the bed closest to the window. Any objections?" He challenged glaring at us.

Drew glanced at me and we both shook are heads before turning to each other.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower, god knows how long it will take to get the dust out, and I don't even want to think about the bleach." Drew shuddered.

"So that's what it is! How the heck did you manage to get those things in your hair?" I asked slightly shocked but mostly amused.

"Don't even ask." Paul scowled before staring out the window.

"Long story short, Airhead and the cookie monster locked themselves in the janitors closet. They ended up dumping a bucket of bleach over the both of us." Drew filled in.

I could barely keep myself together as laughter threatened to escape, instead I kept a firm smirk plastered on my face.

"You let May and Dawn dye your hairs blonde?" I mocked, enjoying the moment even more when Paul growled.

"Not willingly!" Drew defended.

"Oh dude that just makes it even worse." I grinned.

"Whatever." He scowled, before it turned into a dangerous smile that I suddenly became afraid of. "So while we were getting showered in bleach, what were you and Misty up to?" He grinned.

At this Paul looked up, and an amused smirk graced his lips.

I blushed and began stuttering. "We…uh, well she I mean I, no wait…umm what was the question again?"

Drew's smirk deepened. "That's all we needed to hear."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded turning an even darker crimson.

Paul scoffed. "Honestly how can you be so dense? Afraid to admit your own feelings."

"Hey I am not dense!"

They just blinked at me.

"Okay, fine maybe I am dense but I am well aware of my feelings for Misty! I just don't go around telling everyone." I defended, before realizing what I'd said.

Drew grinned at me, and if Paul made his smirk any bigger I thought his face would fall off.

"Wait ugh that's not what-

"Save it Ash, we know what you mean. Heck everybody knows except for Misty!"

My face must have been constantly changing colours by this point, but then I caught on to his words.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh yeah, he's not dense at all." Paul muttered.

Drew sighed, before running a hand through his hair. "Look Ash, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but the connection between you two is as obvious as a Snorlax in a swimming pool. She obviously has feelings for you as well."

Paul nodded and smirked yet again noticing my expression, which I'm assuming resembled something close to a Magikarp by now.

"What? There's no way she could!" I refused to get my hopes up, although inside me I wanted to jump for joy.

"You almost kissed today, twice I'm guessing judging from your reaction earlier." He replied.

And back to the face flushing.

"Fine, I like her ok? Love her even, I have for years! But don't you even think you're getting away with this." I suddenly grinned.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. May?" I waggled my eyebrows.

His face flushed and his eyes widened. "What?! I do NOT like that Airhead!"

Paul and I just looked at him.

"I don't!"

We kept staring.

"Fine! You win, I've been in love with her for the past I don't know how many years!" He cried, before disappearing into the bathroom.

I shot Paul a winning glance and he just rolled his eyes. Why Dawn had feelings for him I would never know. Suddenly Drew popped his head out of the door and smirked at Paul.

"Oh and don't worry about your little secret." He said slyly.

Paul narrowed his eyes and scowled. "What secret?"

"Dawn of course! We know you like her, but we won't say anything right Ash?" Drew grinned.

"Oh definitely not. Don't worry _Paulie_, your secrets safe with us." I smirked.

At this Paul growled and slammed his fist onto the windowsill. "If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, I will personally see to it that you will never walk again." He hissed with venom.

"K." Drew managed to get out before ducking back into the bathroom. I gulped as Paul turned his full wrath on me. I shuddered and nodded, then got into my own bed. About half an hour later Drew came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel and rubbing his hair furiously with another.

He removed the towel to reveal his green hair and a very stained towel.

"Good luck in there Paul, you'll need it." He muttered. Paul, who was still staring out the window glared coldly, and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take hold. I could tell tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**CRASH! **_

"Troublesome I am going to get you for this!" Came Paul's angry holler from the shower.

A very long day indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry I was meant to update this yesterday buuuuuut I kinda, sorta, maybe fell asleep. Whoopsy? Anywho, here's another chappie! Enjoy. **

**Drew: *Flips hair* Nobody cares, just start typing!**

**May: Meanie!**

**Drew: Really May? That's all you can come up with? **

**May: STUPID GRASSHEAD! WHY I-**

**Dawn: * Sweatdrops* XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Ash: Am I ever gonna get chocolate?!**

**Misty: This is not the time! Now shut up or the only thing you WILL be getting is a bump on your head!**

**Ash: On with the story then!**

_Chapter 8_

**Misty's POV**

I stood up and bolted out of the room, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. In the background I vaguely heard the screeching of chairs and guessed that May and Dawn must be coming after me. My vision was clouding over and I could barely see where I was going, then my head began to feel dizzy. I dropped to my knees and tried to clear my thoughts as well as vision, but my thoughts only swirled around more to the point when my head started throbbing.

Everything was a blur and I wasn't sure of anything that was going on around me, so when I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped up startled. May's sapphire blue eyes looked at me with worry, while Dawn stood looking unsure.

"Are you alright Misty?" Dawn questioned cautiously.

I tried to speak but no words came out, so instead I simply nodded in response. May was the next to speak.

"Listen Misty I'm so sorry about what happened! I honestl-

"It's alright May, I don't blame you" I finally found my voice and smiled genuinely at the poor girl, sure she interrupted the thing I've been waiting years for, but it wasn't exactly the way I had envisioned it happening anyway.

"Why did he leave?" I whispered.

They glanced at each other then back at me.

"We don't know Misty….he looked like he wanted to hit someone though. I really don't think he was mad at you." Dawn replied sympathetically.

"Aha found you! Geez you lot are harder to track down than Dawn in a shoe store I mean- Misty are you alright?!." Brock's voice suddenly made its way into the conversation.

"Hey!" Dawn pouted. May giggled at this and I managed a small smile. Even though I had no clue just how bad Dawn was when it came to clothes, judging by her outfit I could only assume.

Brock waved his hands in front of his face innocently. "Ehehe calm down Dawn! Now what happened to Misty?" He asked with a frown on his face.

I looked at this floor, finding the carpet extremely fascinating all of a sudden.

"Ash." I muttered.

Brock sighed and narrowed his eyes. "What happened? When I went over to them just now Ash looked really on edge, and now this! I know he's a complete idiot, but if he hurt my little sister-

"Brock calm down! He didn't do anything to me exactly." I quickly cut in.

His expression softened. "Good. But why is everyone acting up?"

May took this as her opening. "Um that is probably my fault." She started. "Just before dinner Ash and Misty had a umm moment, and I didn't see so I sort of interrupted. Ash got really mad after that and halfway through the meal he just left without a word!" May looked really guilty, and I felt pretty bad for her.

"It's okay May, I don't blame you." I said earnestly.

She smiled and Brock looked relieved.

"Glad that that's all sorted out then. Anyhow I came to tell you that I changed the room bookings so that you three will share a room and the boys will share another. Dawn seeing as you are already unpacked you will all stay in that room, I'll be helping down at the other Pokémon centre." He explained.

All us girls shared amused glances. Ash, Drew and Paul in the same room? Ha! Oh man that's gonna turn out well. Anyone would give to be a fly on the wall in that room. I just hope Paul doesn't kill them…..

"Oh and Misty? Don't worry about Ash, he just needs some time to get his head together and we all know how long that can take." He winked.

With that Brock scurried off, and Dawn led us towards the room we would be sharing. She opened the door and revealed a bunk bed and another small bed by the window. By this time the tears had subsided and I was feeling happier, knowing that there would finally be peace and I could get some rest.

Oh how I was wrong.

As soon as we got into the room, Dawn grabbed our wrists and dragged us over to the pink rug that lay in the centre of the room. May and I looked at each other, then back at Dawn who at this point was rummaging through her bag for something. She came back armed with chocolate, marshmallows, 3 different shades of nail polish, some movies and a whole bunch of pillows.

"Right, everything we need for the ultimate sleepover! No sleeping tonight girls, that can wait until at least 2:00 am. Until then we're pigging out and having a movie marathon!" She squealed excitedly jumping up and down.

I looked at May again and she just shrugged, mouthing at me to go with it.

"So what are our movie choices?" May asked.

"Hmm let's see….ahh Titanic, Mean Girls or Wild Child. If we want a series I have The big bang theory, Two and a half men or My Little Pony" She went on.

I raised my eyebrows at that last suggestion.

"Uhh…..Dawn? My Little Pony, seriously?" May said. (A/N: I have nothing against my little pony, but it just seemed funny when put in the same sequence as Titanic)

"What? I like colourful horsies!" Dawn defended.

"Okaaaaaaay…..I vote Mean girls, then the whole big bang series!" I said quickly, although I would have preferred something more to do with the ocean.

"Agreed!" May put in.

Dawn pouted. "But what about the horsies?"

May and I sweat dropped. "Umm sure Dawn, after we finish the others first though kay?"

She immediately perked up. "Okay!" She said happily before rushing over to her bag and putting the movie on her laptop. (There aren't any TV's in the rooms) I glanced towards the chocolate and reached over to it, grabbing the bag swiftly.

May grabbed the other half and we tore it open, while Dawn came back and sat down. We all began watching the movie, or at least Dawn was. May and I were busy with the packets of chocolate and marshmallows that had been supplied.

After the movie was over, Dawn insisted that we have our nails painted. I tried to protest but she grabbed a shiny blue tube of nail polish while May grabbed my right hand. Dawn dipped the brush into the liquid and held it up to my face threateningly.

"You will sit still and like the sparkly stuff!" Dawn said sternly. I gulped and she began to work carefully on my nails, and May busied herself with downing a packet of smarties that she pulled out of her bag.

"So Misty, Ash said you guys have been friends for years?' Dawn questioned.

I was taken aback by the suddenness of her voice, and May peered over at us.

"Uh yeah, ever since the first day of his journey actually." I replied carefully.

"So why aren't you with him now?" She continued.

"I had to go back to Cerulean three years into our travels because my sisters won a tour around the world." I said sadly.

"But you still want to be with him?"

"Well yeah of course! Wait uh…no that's not what I meant! I just um…well you see…"

I was cut off by Dawn waving her hand and rolling her eyes, while May looked on with a smirk planted across her face.

"Save it Misty, we all know you like him." Dawn said casually.

"Yeah _Mist _it's obvious to everyone except you and Ash." May smirked.

My face was growing hotter by the second, and I swear it must have been a shade of crimson red by now.

"N-no! We don't like each other like that! He would never, I could never. We're just friends!" I desperately rambled.

"Friends that carry a fishing lure based exactly off the other and get way over protective when I asked to use it?" Dawn continued.

"Best friends! He probably just didn't want-

"Best friends who almost kiss two times?" May cut in.

"I…..ugh fine I like him ok?! But you know what? It doesn't matter, because he doesn't like me in that way and he never will. He's just that same dense, loveable, Pokemon obsessed trainer that I fell in love with years ago!" I suddenly blurted it all out without realizing exactly what I'd just given away.

May and Dawn gave each other winning smiles and high-fived in triumph. My eyes widened and my face turned beet red when I realized just what I'd spilled, and I frantically waved my hands in front of my face.

"Oh god please don't tell anyone! Especially Ash!"

They both sweat dropped.

"Oh Misty relax! As if we would ever tell him something that important." May scoffed.

"Besides, you're not the only one with a secret to hide. Right May?" Dawn asked winking.

May's face flushed at least 5 different shades of red and she frantically jumped up.

"WHAT?! I have nothing to hide! Drew and I are just rivals that's it, I don't like him like that!"

I grinned. "We never said anything about Drew, May."

She gulped. "Uh….Drew? Who said anything about Drew? Ehehe certainly not me!"

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "Oh come off it May! We all know you have feelings for him."

"Yeah, anyone can see the chemistry between you two." I put in.

Her whole face was completely red now, and her ears were starting to change colour as well.

She sighed. "Alright, alright! I like Drew okay? You know what? I even love him! As much as I hate to admit it, I love him. The stupid, arrogant jerk."

Once again, Dawn shot a triumphant grin and she reached for a sparkly pink nail polish tube before beginning to paint her own nails.

I looked at May, and we shared a smirk. I grabbed the last tube of polish, which was a brilliant glossy red and started on her nails.

"So, Dawn. You and Paul known each other for a while then?" I began.

Her head snapped up and a stream of pink went sailing across the room and into May's hair.

"Hey watch it!" May complained while using her free hand to rid herself of the menace.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing. So you and _Paulie _are quite close then?" I continued, innocently painting May's nails.

"Huh?! Paul and I are NOT anything but friends! Heck we're not even friends, he's just Ash's mean, cold, emotionless rival that I happen to know! I don't love him, he would never return my feelings anyway and…oops?" She squeaked realizing her mistake.

"Please Dawn, we've already confessed, you might as well to!" May rolled her eyes.

Dawn sighed. "Okay, okay, okay! I really like him! Maybe I even love him, but there's no way in hell that he would ever feel the same."

"You obviously didn't see the blush that practically radiated from him when you dragged him by the hand." I said.

"Plus he didn't even move when you hugged him! Then when you kissed him on the cheek he looked like he enjoyed it." May teased.

"You kissed him?" I asked dumbfounded.

"On the cheek!" She hurriedly defended.

"You_ kissed_ Paul Shinji and he didn't do anything?!" I gaped._  
_

"After he nearly smashed Conway because he was jealous." May supplied.

"He wasn't jealous of Conway." Dawn put in.

"Oh please, if you weren't there he would have probably been put into a coma. You could tell just by looking at Paul! Argh Dawn this nail polish won't come out of my hair!"

"It's not supposed to come out easily!" She defended.

"Hey that reminds me, why exactly were all of you covered in dust at dinner? And what in the name of Mew happened to Drew and Paul's hair?" I questioned curiously. Even though I had been preoccupied earlier, I couldn't help but wonder.

They shared a knowing smirk.

"We dumped a bucket of bleach over their heads." May said proudly.

"But then they dumped a bucket of dust over us." Dawn added in.

"Um where did you get a bucket of bleach from? You don't exactly find them around every corner.

"Um we might have locked ourselves in the janitors closet." May admitted sheepishly.

"But we were running away from Conway and Harley! It so wasn't our fault." Dawn said sticking her nose up in the air.

I sweat dropped. "Right, sure. So I'm guessing that's what happened when Ash and I heard that scream?"

"Yup, that's right when Harley appeared." May shuddered.

"That reminds me, what exactly did you and Ash get up to when you went off alone?" She added.

"Um nothing…."

They gave me the 'do you seriously expect us to believe that' look.

"Seriously! We just talked and tried to find the food court, he got us lost, then I fell over and he caught me." I explained.

Dawn's head snapped up at this. "Ooooh how romantic! He saved you!" She squealed.

"Uh yeah, he saved me from the carpet. My hero." I muttered sarcastically.

"Look Misty, I know you think he hasn't got any feelings for you but trust us, he has!" May said confidently.

"Yeah right. More like he forgot about me."

"Oh Misty, Misty, Misty. He never shut up about you! Honestly, he even told Max that he missed you everyday. Not to mention when you came to visit he was the happiest I'd ever seen him." She went on.

"Yeah! And when I asked to use the lure you gave him he acted like I was trying to steal Pikachu. I mean seriously, you should have seen him!" Dawn put in.

I blushed yet again and finished up May's nails.

"I think it's time for more movies, what do you guys think?" I quickly said trying to change the subject.

At this Dawn shot up and grabbed her My Little Pony disc, before inserting it to the laptop. "Woohoo! Pretty ponies!" She cried.

May and I sweat dropped at this.

"You know what? I think I'll take a shower!" May said quickly and darted off to the bathroom before we could say anything else.

Dammit! May I'll get you for this…

Dawn began munching on a packet of chips, while I zoned out for the whole movie munching on chocolate and deep in thought.

Did Ash really care about me as much as they said he did? Did he seriously still keep my lure on hand after all this time? He didn't really tell Max that he missed me everyday did he?

My mind swirled around with questions that I couldn't answer, and before I knew it the movie had finished and I was snapped out of my trance by May shutting the bathroom door. Dawn changed the movie to The Big Bang Theory and jumped in the shower, while May and I ate some more and talked.

Well, she ate and I did most of the talking. Soon enough Dawn emerged in her Pj's so I went in. About half an hour later, we were all in our pyjamas and roughly half way through the season, chock full of junk food and questions plaguing our minds. All of us wondering what tomorrow would bring. We were just dozing off when…

_**CRASH!**_

"Troublesome I'm going to get you for this!" Paul's voice boomed from a few doors down and Dawn sweat dropped.

"Ehehehe….whoospy?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys, I was really bored last night and I just finished watching the last season of Merlin! I gotta say though, I am definitely NOT happy with how the series ended. Not. Happy. Jan. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's total shit, I wasn't exactly in the best mood. To me they completely made the worst decision possible.**

**Ash: I'm hungry!**

**Misty: Ash is your stomach the only thing you can ever think of?!**

**Ash: No! I use my head all of the time.**

**Misty: Oh please, you can't even read a map. Half the time it's upside down! No wonder we always get lost.**

**Ash: Do not!**

**Misty: Do to!**

**Ash: DO NOT!**

**Paul: SHUT UP!**

**May: Hey Dawn?**

**Dawn: Hmm?**

**May: At least he does have some emotion, he shows how to be angry all the time!**

**Drew: * Flicks hair* At least he's not being an Airhead all the time**

**May: ARGH STUPID GRASSHEAD!**

**Paul: *Smirks* Seems I'm not the only one who knows how to get angry all the time**

**May: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU DAMN PURPLE FU-**

**Ash: FUDGE AND CHOCOLATE SAUCE!**

**May:…..**

**Paul:…**

**Dawn: Wow, Paul actually shut up for once!**

**Paul: Not one word Troublesome!**

**Dawn: ARGGHH MY NAME IS DAWN!**

**Drew: And he's back again**

**Brock: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon**!

_Chirp_

He scowled.

_Chirp_

His eye began twitching.

For many hours now he had tried and failed to get to sleep, and every time he had it was only broken by one of several obnoxious sounds emanating from around him. Of course it hadn't helped that he had spent half the night scrubbing his hair bleach free, no thanks to Troublesome.

_Chirp_

All of a sudden it became silent and he shut his eyes once more, but mother nature had other plans. The sun decided at that moment to come streaming in through the window and right onto his face, causing him to groan in annoyance. He sat up groggily and observed his surroundings with distaste.

_Chirp_

The room was small, but large enough for him. A single closet was embedded in the wall, the one window – closest to where he was situated – bathed in sunlight, and there were birds singing merrily outside.

_Chirp_

Oh how he hated nature.

He wondered if the only intelligent life on Earth was situated in this room.

"My hair! No please May, anything but the hair!"

Paul smacked his hand to his face. Well there goes that theory. Drew was lying on the couch, covering his precious – and now back to green – hair in desperation from whatever was happening in his dream.

_Thud _

All of a sudden he thrashed out and rolled right off the couch and onto the floor. In frustration Paul pushed himself up to see what the newest noise was, and smirked when he saw the tangle of blankets and green hair in a heap on the floor.

"No mommy I love you!" Drew cried out as he bolted into an upright position. "Wha-?"

Paul's smirk only deepened as he watched the green bundle.

"Pleasant dreams eh?" He mocked.

Drew narrowed his eyes. "How much did you hear exactly?"

Paul shuddered "All I needed to."

_Chirp_

"Argh! Why must nature be so loud?!" Paul cried, and this time it was Drew's turn to smirk.

"Aww, wittle Paulie doesn't like birdies." Drew sneered.

"Ugh this morning can't get any worse!" Paul groaned.

"No Misty, come back! I love you!" Ash suddenly cried and began thrashing widely about in his bed.

Drew raised his eyebrows while Paul groaned in annoyance yet again.

"Of course not. How could I forget the lovesick moron?" He muttered.

"Hey, he can be pretty smart when he wants to be." Drew replied.

"Misty don't leave me!" Ash cried out again, this time grabbing onto the nearest pillow and clutching it tightly. Probably thinking it was Misty.

Drew picked up a cushion and tossed it hard at Ash.

The raven haired boy shot up quickly, banging his head on the back of the bed in the process.

"The cookie made me do it!" He cried out, and then reached up to touch the back of his head in pain. "Who- th-whaaaaa-?"

"Oh yes. His wisdom is truly fascinating." Paul remarked sarcastically.

Drew just shrugged and turned back to Ash, who was watching on in confusion and had seemingly forgotten about his head.

"Misty hit you with her mallet again?" He asked with a smirk.

Ash scratched his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Ehehe not exactly….."

"So the cookie threatened you with all its doughy might then did it?" Paul sneered and snatched his bag from the floor.

The raven haired boys eyes widened "So it got to you as well then? I knew that cookie was evil!" He cried.

Paul looked up from his bag at Drew with an expression that said 'told ya so'. Drew just sighed in annoyance and picked himself off the floor.

"Sure Ash, the cookie got to him as well." He replied.

"Aha! And Misty thought I was nuts." Ash said in triumph.

Drew shook his head and threw Ash his bag, then turned to find his own.

"So what exciting things have we got planned for today then?" Paul remarked, sarcasm heavily lacing his voice.

The green haired boy paused from looking through his bag for a moment and thought.

"Dunno. Any ideas Ash?"

"Hmm." Ash replied, and began to stare at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Oh great, you made him think." Paul scowled, and pulled out his clothes before entering the bathroom.

Five minutes later Paul emerged from the bathroom and Drew was watching Ash – who was still deep in thought – with worry.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" He questioned cautiously.

The purple haired teen just looked on with an amused expression. "I dunno, he's probably going to hurt himself." He smirked.

"I got it!" Ash cried.

The sudden outburst caused both of the other boys to jump and look over at Ash with uncertainty across their faces.

"Uh what have you got?" Drew asked carefully.

"Is there an evil sausage that needs to be slain before it harms the villagers?" Paul gasped in feign horror.

"I'm going to take Misty into the forest today! She loves lakes and water Pokemon, so I'll show her some of them. Maybe I can even tell her how I feel!" Ash burst out excitedly.

"Am I the only one that sees the problem with this plan?" Paul muttered.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Ash-boy. I'll take May for a walk in the forest, and ask her to be my partner for the Contest Festival!" Drew perked up.

"Nobody's listening? Great. Just ignore me as usual then." The purple haired trained trainer scoffed.

"Aww don't be jealous _Paulie_, maybe you can use this opportunity for some alone time with Dawn aye?" Drew winked.

At this Paul narrowed his eyes. "If you call me that one more time, you will find that your hair won't be the only discoloured thing on your body." He scowled.

Drew gulped and ran into the bathroom with his clothes in hand, leaving Ash alone with the seething Paul.

He looked up in confusion at the emotionless trainer.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you liked Dawn."

Paul turned on the other boy. "Of course I like her. There's nothing wrong, don't mention it again!"

Ash meekly nodded and bolted into the bathroom the second Drew came out.

"What was all that about?" Drew asked.

"Shut up." Paul scowled.

Truth was, Paul liked Dawn. He really did. There was just something about her that made him feel….different. It made him want to be happy, and not angry all the time. When he was around her she was able to bring out another side of him, a side that wanted to show his emotions. A side that nobody had been able to bring out since Reggie's loss in battle.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey that reminds me, who said something about sausages!." Ash shouted out as he burst the bathroom door open.

Drew face-vaulted and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yes Drew, I am sure his brilliance will one day be shown to the world!" Paul sneered.

The green haired boy just shook his head. "Come on Ash, let's go down and get breakfast. The girls are already probably down there now, and we can ask them if they want to spend the day with us."

"Good idea! What are we waiting for? I'm coming Misty!" With that Ash ran through the door and straight into the-

"Hey! This doesn't look like the dining room, this isn't even the hallway!" Came his muffled voice.

Closet.

Drew shook his head. How had Misty managed to put up with him for 3 years? How did May cope with him! Then again she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. How did Dawn even, with her bubble and optimistic personality, deal with this on a daily basis?

This he would never know, and he didn't really plan on sticking around to find out. He sighed and walked over the closet, opening the door and revealing a very confused Ash.

"That's the closet you idiot." Paul scowled.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Ehe, I knew that!" And he ran through the door to the hallway, and down to the food court.

"Well at least we know where Airhead gets her lousy sense of direction from." Drew said.

"Seems to have rubbed off on Troublesome to." Paul muttered before following after Ash. 'Hurry up, we better go warn the villagers that it's loose."

At this Drew grinned and went after him. Maybe there was hope for Paul after all?

_**BANG!**_

"Ash you idiot you PUSH the door not PULL! Can't you even read a sign?!"

Then again, maybe not.

**Drew's POV**

3 broken doors, several arguments, a very sore Ash, one smirking Drew and one Paul with a headache later, we finally made it to the food court.

The girls were already sitting down with their trays at the far end of the room, giggling in hushed voices. By this time Ash's mind was a one-way track focused only on food, and Paul was becoming a lost cause. The raven haired trainer dashed straight towards the food counter, while the latter leaned against the wall with a glassy expression in his eyes.

"So many doors…the words were right in front of him! Such a moron, how is it even possible?" He breathed out.

For the millionth time that morning I smirked at him, to see Paul like this was something that only came once in a lifetime. But although I was enjoying every moment of it, I had begun to feel slightly sorry for the boy.

"Come on." I said and grabbed his shoulder before leading him over to the counter. I was surprised when he didn't resist, but walked slowly with his expression glazing over even more and I was beginning to worry about him.

"Hey Drew! They have chocolate pancakes for breakfast. And sausages!" Ash called over as he headed towards where the girls were sitting.

To hell with worry! I released my grip on Paul's shoulder and made a mad sprint for the pancakes. Paul, not expecting my reaction, stumbled to the ground and his head made impact with a crate.

That woke him up.

"DREW!" He roared and headed straight towards where I was standing. In an attempt to flee with my life, a stacked the pancakes and turned to run for the table.

Unfortunately for me, the pancakes weren't the only thing that got stacked.

Paul charged right into me, knocking both of us over in the process and sending the food high into the air. Everybody in the court had their eyes on us by now, the girls eyes being the most amused, yet embarrassed at the same time. Ash was only focused on his food.

I yelped and reached out as the tray was falling, and held it above my head causing each pancake to pile perfectly in a row back onto the plate.

"Phew. Foods safe!" I cheered, momentarily forgetting about the purple menace at my feet.

That is until smeared a bowl of whipped cream into my face.

"Stupid grasshead." He muttered before getting back in line. "What are you all looking at? Mind your own business!" He snarled to all the onlookers, and everybody immediately went back to their own tasks.

I stood up, face covered in whipped cream, and walked over to the table where the others were sitting at. I nodded at them, then Paul came over and grunted his acknowledgement.

I noticed they each had their nails painted a different colour, and all were desperately trying to contain themselves from the laughter that threatened to escape.

"So what took you so long?" Misty finally managed to get out.

"Don't ask." Paul grumbled and sat down next to Dawn.

"Well Drew, I always knew you liked the feminine touch when it came to caring for your unusual cabbage hair, but I never thought you would be one for facials!" May laughed gesturing to my cream covered face.

I scowled but took the available space beside her.

"Shut up." I muttered.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something, but Paul cut her off.

"Not one word Dawn."

He called her Dawn. She was gobsmacked. "Is he sick?" Dawn asked while waving her hand in front of his unusually glassy eyes.

I smirked. "Spending time around Ash got to him." I replied. "Let's just say he's…lost the will to be Paul."

Dawn frowned. "Oh" Then as quickly as her mood dropped, it shot back up.

"Ooooh I know how to fix him! Shopping!" She cried and grinned happily.

Paul banged his head on the table while the rest of us burst out laughing.

"You're going to take Paul shopping?" I snickered.

"Yup! It always cheers me up, one day shopping with me and he'll be back to normal." Dawn replied happily. Man, she's always so bubbly! Her and Paul are complete polar opposites, and yet they make a damn good match.

"That sounds great. I'm sure you'll have _loads_ of fun, _Paulie._"

Paul slowly lifted his head off the table and glared at me before turning to Dawn.

"Troublesome, there is no way I am going shopping with you." I scowled.

Dawn frowned. "Oh yes you are!"

"Listen here, I am a Pokemon trainer! Paul Shinji does not do shopping. Especially with Troublesome girls!" He cried.

She narrowed her eyes and raised a spoon to his face. " Look you plum haired human iceblock, you're coming shopping today whether you like it or not!" She said sternly.

Paul raised his eyebrows. "You're threatening me, with a spoon?"

Her gaze didn't falter once, and she waved her weapon menacingly. "This spoon, Paul, will make sure that your hair isn't the only purple feature on your head when I'm through with you."

Paul flinched and held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright! I'll go on your little shopping spree." He grumbled.

Dawn's features quickly brightened and she dropped her spoon. "Yay! I knew you would agree, we're going to have so much fun!" She squealed with glee.

The rest of us looked on with awe and shock.

"Unbelievable." May muttered.

"A spoon? He surrenders, to a spoon?!" Ash cried.

"Shut it!" Paul snarled.

We all gulped. "Yessir!" We said in unison.

After Ash had finished wolfing down the tower high tray of food he had ordered, he turned his attention to Misty.

"So Mist?" He began.

"Yes Ash?"

"I was just wondering…."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Didyouwanttogoonawalkwithmeafterbreakfast?!" He breathed out in one big sentence.

I sighed at his stupidity, but for him, I guess it was a start.

She giggled. "Ash, say it one more time. _Slower_."

He took a deep breath and tried once more. "Did you want me to show you around the forest?" He held his breath in anticipation, and although they didn't notice it, the rest of us did to. Even Paul looked up from his food and at Misty.

She smiled at him. "Sure Ash! I'd be happy to."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Great! Let's go then." He shot up and grabbed her hand, before half dragging her out of the food court in his excitement.

"Ash slow down! You're going to tear my hand off." Misty scolded him.

He chuckled nervously. "Ehehe, sorry." And with that he led her out the doors and into the forest to show her the lake.

Well, the others got their questions over with. Might as well get mine done. I turned towards May, and she looked up and me with confusion.

"So Airhead, what are you planning on doing today?" I began. Hey, it may not be the best opening line, but it's more fun when she's yelling.

And it worked like a charm.

She balled her fists together. "Damn Grasshead! Actually I was planning to go into the other side of the forest to practice my appeals for the Contest Festival." She spat then turned away.

I smirked. "Then you'll need all the help you can get."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She screeched. I had to admit, she had a mean angry voice. But it was cute.

"Nothing." I replied coolly. "Listen March, we both need to practice for that festival, so why don't we find a clearing to train in?" I suggested.

"You want to practice together?" She asked stunned.

I sighed. "You do understand English don't you June?"

This set her off. "ARGH! You stupid cabbage brained jerk! My name is May! MAY! It's in English as well, why don't you buy a dictionary if you can't remember words?!"

Truth be told, I was stunned that she would go off like that. But I retained my composure, and kept that infamous ever-growing smirk on my face. By this point even Paul and Dawn were watching us with uncertainty.

Dawn, sensing that we should probably be having this argument without an audience, decided to speak up.

"Come on Paulie! Breakfast is over, now we can go shopping!" She beamed and jumped out of her chair.

He sighed, but put on a scowl.

"Why did I even agree to go shopping with you again? There isn't even a shop near this place!" Paul cried in exasperation.

Dawn narrowed her eyes and put on a scowl that could rival his own.

"Uh Paul?" May interrupted.

"What?" He hissed.

"You forgot about her spoon of doom." I snickered.

For a moment he looked confused, then recognition flashed across his face and said spoon was suddenly in his line of vision. Clenching it was a vicious looking Dawn.

"Troublesome, a kitchen utensil isn't going to persuade me to do anything." He said disbelievingly.

"Wonder if he'd say that if it was a knife." I whispered to May, who stifled a giggle.

Dawn looked on unfazed, and before any of us had time to react she whacked Paul on the nose.

Hard.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He screamed.

She waved her weapon victoriously.

"Not another word mister. I have a spoon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Suddenly slaying the evil sausage seems like a much less complicated task." He muttered.

Paul scowled at her while holding his nose, but eventually gave in. He stood up, and motioned for Dawn to follow. She squealed, and grabbed his hand before pulling him up from the table.

"Hurry up Paul! It's already 10:25, and all the good stores will close at 5:30! That barely gives us any time at all." She cried out.

He looked at her in disbelief. "5:30? Barely any time? Oh no, not at all Troublesome. We only have oh, 7 hours and 5 minutes!"

"And we are wasting those 5 minutes by arguing! Now come on, the sun won't sat out forever you know and we still need to get there first!"

With that she dragged him right out of the door and they began the 20 minute trek through the back end of the forest to reach the nearest town.

"Well that was…uh…." May began.

"Interesting?" I finished for her.

"That's one way to put it. Whoever would have thought that a _spoon_ wielded by _Dawn_ of all people, could cause Paul to agree to go _shopping_." She said, unable to completely comprehend what had just taken place.

I chuckled, finding it quite hard to believe it myself. I mean come on, a spoon. It's pretty funny if you think about it.

"Hey, at least that now Paul may develop another purple feature. There's a chance he will get a bruise on his nose the same shade as his hair." I smirked.

May giggled. "I just hope they both survive. I don't think Paul's ever had anyone that had been able to stand up to him like Dawn can. It's like she doesn't care what he says, she never backs down."

"That's probably the reason he likes her." I let it slip without noticing what I'd said, and by the time I had it was too late. May was grinning, and I didn't like the glint in her eyes. Even if it did make them sparkle an- no! Snap out of it, this is not the time to think like that.

"Eeeeeek! I can't believe that he likes her back! I mean I knew it, Misty knew it. Well we both knew it but we couldn't be sure. Yay! This is great!" She squealed.

I was completely dumbfounded by this point.

"Uh what exactly is great?"

She face palmed. "Don't you see you Grasshead? She likes him to! And he likes her, and….ehehe whoops?" She realized her mistake a little too late.

"Then that means-"

"You cannot tell Dawn OR Paul that I just said that!" She screeched.

"Alright, alright! Calm down. But if she likes him to then that means that-"

"Yes!" She screamed and jumped up and down, while a smile spread across my face.

"Well then, things are about to get very interesting around here." I said quietly.

She nodded and then we grew silent, before I remembered what our previous conversation had been about.

"So anyway, _April_. Do you want to train together or not?" I asked again.

"Hmph. Why should I? I don't need your help." She huffed stubbornly.

Damn, maybe I went a little to far? Nah.

"Maybe you're right." I shrugged.

"What do you mean? She asked.

"That you don't need any help. You will do fine training on your own, you don't need me." I said like it was nothing and walked off towards the forest. She watched after me open-mouthed.

3….

2….

1….

"DREW HAYDEN WAIT FOR ME!" May yelled and ran straight towards the path I had been heading to.

I smirked at her. "So you want my help after all? I knew you couldn't stay away." I flipped my hair, casually.

"I don't want or need anything from you! But if we are both in the festival we might as well help each other." She replied.

I flipped my hair again arrogantly. "Whatever you say May."

She didn't seem to notice that had actually called her by her name, and we kept on walking for a while until we finally found a clearing big enough to train in.

Everything was going perfectly. After we were done training I would ask her to be my partner for the Contest Festival, Ash and Misty would hopefully confess to each other and as for the other two….well shopping isn't exactly Paul's strong point. Although maybe the alone time would do them both some good, after all she was the only one who was able to match his fury.

What could possible go wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about removing this chapter, I forgot what towns were in Sinnoh and I put in massive words as notes in different places where the towns were supposed to be inserted and accidently published them….ehehe whoopsie!**

**Me: Hello again! Another update, yay! I'm making a chapter for what each of the pairs get up to, so there will be 3 in total. (duh) This will most likely be my last update before I go away AGAIN, but when I get back there will definitely be a chapter going straight up! And yes, this is the last trip I'm going (PHEW!) **

**Drew: How many vacations do you need?!**

**May: Must you but into everything?**

**Drew: You but out of this Airhead!**

**May: Shut it you cabbage brained jerk!**

**Misty: ENOUGH! *Whips out mallet***

**May & Drew: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon! RUUUUUUUN!**

**Dawn: ….Ok then…..on with the story!**

**Dawn's POV**

I dragged Paul out of the food court and headed towards the forest. Once we reached the path I slowed down my fast pace, and settled for a slower one due to the fact that we had plenty of time.

Well, that and the fact Paul's constant grumbling was a force not to be reckoned with.

"How far exactly did you say this centre is?" He asked stoically.

"Oh, about twenty minutes or so until we reach the town! From there we just have to find the shops." I replied back cheerfully.

He groaned. "So apart from this path, you have absolutely no idea where these shops are?"

"Nope! None what-so-ever. But they can't be too hard to find, no need to worry!" My grin broadened and if he wasn't holding onto my hand, I was positive he would have anime-falled.

Wait. What?

The sudden realization that our hands were still locked together made its way into my thoughts and I flushed, while mentally screaming at fate to not let him notice.

Apparently though, fate hates me.

"Can I at least have my hand back then?" He muttered, although I swear his cheeks were turning a very faint shade of red. However, considering the circumstances I quickly tugged my hand away from his and looked at the ground.

We walked in silence, and things became very awkward. Well for me at least, I was pretty sure Paul was used to quiet and he seemed to have no problem with it. Seeing as I was usually a very bubbly person it was weird for me to keep silent for so long, and I decided that I should try and liven things up a bit.

"So why did you come here anyway?" I began, thinking it was the best question to start a conversation in a way he couldn't scowl at me for.

"It's none of your business Troublesome." He scowled. Oops, guess I was wrong.

"Brock and Ash thought it would be a great place to take a little break, it's such a coincidence that we all ran into each other like this!" I tried again.

He only frowned, but his scowl lightened a little and I could tell that he was thinking about something that must have been confusing him.

"Sure. Coincidence." He muttered.

This caused me to frown a little. "You know you could at least _try _and make an effort to talk once in a while."

"And you could try to respect people's privacy." He snarled.

"Ugh what is wrong with you?! Why can't you just even open up for once in your life? How come you push everyone away!" I snapped, stopping in my tracks completely.

He turned to face me, and a flash of shock crosses his face. But as soon as it had come had it gone, and his usual scowl returned.

"Why do you care? You wouldn't understand! Troublesome girl, you have no idea." Paul started harshly but ended in a whisper, and I knew that I was getting through to him.

"Then help me to." I said quietly looking him straight in the eye.

For a moment his eyes grew softer although the scowl stayed firmly in place, and he was definitely fighting something over in his head.

"Whatever. Let's just keep moving." He said in a way that told me this argument was over. Damn, so close!

About ten minutes of silence later, we came to an intersection that had no sign. Well isn't this just dandy?

"So what now?" Paul grumbled.

I looked at each path back and forth, forcing my mind to know which one to take.

"This one!" I replied happily and began skipping towards the left.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsurely. Was my sense of direction that bad? I ran into that closet one time for Arceus sake!

"Yup! I'm positive. This way!" I cried with my arm out and pointing at my chosen route.

"Uh Troublesome?"

"What? Come on Paul, we're wasting sunlight here!" I said impatiently stopping in my tracks.

Apparently, once again fate has decided to hate on me.

He bent over and removed a few leaves from something, and as luck would have it, that something turned out to be a sign.

I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, seeing as the sign had just proven my sense of direction once again, was hopeless.

"The town is that way." He smirked jabbing his thumb backwards at the other path.

"I knew that! I was only testing you. This way!" I cried again pointing at the other path and began marching down it.

"No wonder you always get lost so much, do you even at least _look_ for the signs?" He said disbelievingly.

"Hey that's not my fault! I can't help it If Ash can't read the map properly." I said in defence.

"Of course, the moron. How could I have thought otherwise?" He muttered sarcastically yet in a state of realization.

I just sheepishly shrugged, and kept on skipping along.

"Can I ask you something?" Paul asked after about another five minutes.

I was a little shocked, but I tried not to let it show. "Sure." I chirped.

He looked a little unsure, but continued on anyway.

"Why are you always so happy? Even when things are bad, you're the only one that keeps positive. I don't think I've ever seen you sad once. Angry yeah, scared yup, but never sad. Why?" He asked.

"Oh that's easy! I'm always so happy because even though bad things can happen, there's always something better. There isn't any point in wasting time on the small things that keep you down when you should be focusing on the things that make you happy!" I replied. In a way, I was kinda directing this towards him.

"So….you just don't think about bad things?" He summarised.

"Not exactly. Every day is a new one, and it brings new things. Forget about the past and keep your head in the future. Look at me for example. Before I left Twinleaf I didn't have much to go by except Contests. But then Ash and Brock came along. Now look how far we've come!" I said.

"Oh yeah, _real_ far." He smirked.

I sighed. "You don't know much about my past do you Paul?"

He was taken aback from the sadness in my voice.

"Uh, not really no. You are from Twinleaf, childhood rival is Kenny, you live with your mother and you love Contests. That's pretty much all I know." He checked everything off.

"Well you wanted to know, so I'll tell you. Growing up wasn't great for me. In fact I never grew up in Twinleaf exactly, I wasn't born there. The place I was born is Sandgem Town. Believe it or not I didn't have many friends." I said sadly.

"What? You, no friends? How is that even possible!" He gaped.

I giggled at his outburst, but then returned to my depressed state.

"Well for one I had blue hair. _Dark_ blue hair, most people with blue hair have _light _blue hair, so I was alone in that sense. Everyone always picked on me for it. It didn't help that my father was never either, so again I was the only kid that didn't have one. Again, people teased me for it. I was a pretty quiet kid, never stood up for myself and just went with it."

"I never thought someone like you would have been through that." He muttered quietly.

"But how are you so positive now? After all of that?" He rushed out.

"Let me finish. One day I got the news that my father died, I was about 5 at the time, and school was just about to start. Everything changed for me. Mom was devastated about the loss, I mean I was as well, but he was her husband and I was too little to understand completely why he was gone. It wasn't for a while that I fully did." I went on.

"Your fathers dead?" Paul said, shock lacing his voice.

"Yeah." I admitted sadly.

"Then I guess there's something we both have in common." He muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I guess so." I smiled faintly, then continued my story. He just nodded.

"Anyway, like I said school was about to start, but mom couldn't stand living there anymore. She had always disliked the place, and dad was the only thing that kept her there. I guess she couldn't take it anymore, so we moved to Twinleaf. I was sad, but happy about the move because it meant I could start over."

"So what happened then?"

"Then I met Kenny, who you already know. He teased me as well for a little, but we became friends as well in time. I also met Lucas and Zoey there to! The three of us immediately hit it off, and were friends from the first day. After that I got teased less and slowly started becoming friends with everyone. I learned that if I wanted to be happy, I had to put my past behind me, no matter how much it hurts." I finished.

He nodded slowly. "Wow, I never thought you would have gone through something like that." He said quietly.

"I don't show it. Besides, now I have new friends! Ash, Brock, May, Misty and Drew! And…you too I guess?"

He smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess you do. You didn't have to tell me all that you know….if you didn't want to."

I shrugged. "You asked why I was always happy, so I told you. Actually you're the first person I've told since Lucas and Zoey." I admitted.

His eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Uh…..thanks then I guess."

"No need to thank me. Sometimes if you want to feel better you need to get it out. The more you can admit to yourself and others, the better it gets." I said.

He looked like he was considering something, and I knew I had gotten through to him. We walked a little more, making small talk and he even smiled faintly a few times. Oh yeah! Score for Dawn, whoop whoop!

Soon enough we arrived in town, and began searching for the shops.

"So where are we anyway?" Paul asked.

"No idea, I just heard people talking about this new shopping centre that opened up and wanted to come!" I said.

Cue Paul's facepalm.

"So we have no idea where the shops are, and no idea where we are?" He summarized.

"Eheheh, I guess so. Come on, it can't be too hard to find." I admitted sheepishly. To my surprise though, he chuckled. Wow , he's just full of surprises today!

"Then I guess we ask someone. Come on Troublesome."

I smiled cheerfully and tapped the nearest person on the shoulder. The turned around, and I could of sworn I had seen them before. Dark brown hair, green eyes, freckles and a little cute I'll admit. He even looked pretty muscly. He also looked pretty familiar. I pushed the thought aside though, and smiled happily at them.

"Hi! My friend and I are travelling through here. I don't suppose you could tell us where to find the new shopping centre?"

The boy smiled back. "Sure! Just keep going straight along this street, then turn into the fifth street on the left hand side. Keep going down that and it's right at the end. You can't miss it." He explained.

"Thanks!" I chirped before turning back to Paul. "See? Told you it couldn't be too hard to find!"

He rolled his eyes but his expression softened. He turned to the boy with a scowl.

"Don't be so sure about not missing it. This one wouldn't know a bowl of milk if she was sitting in it." He smirked. Looks like old Paul's back.

"Hey!" I cried.

The other boy chuckled. "She can't be that bad."

Paul's smirk deepened. "Oh you have no idea."

"What's your name anyway?" I asked trying to get off the subject of how hopeless I am.

"Ben." He answered. "Yours?"

As it turns out, Paul doesn't like other people too much. Wow who would have guessed? He seemed even more displeased when he smiled at me.

"I'm Paul. This is Troublesome. If you don't mind, we need to be on our way." He scowled at Ben.

To me, Paul's scowl had no effect. To Ben however, it was like looking death straight in the eye.

I frowned. "That's not my name! My name is D-

"Uh s-sure m-m-man." Ben's stuttering cut me off, and he backed away.

Paul grunted, before grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the shops.

"Come on Troublesome."

"Argh my name is Dawn! Not Troublesome, DAWN!" I screeched at him.

Ben stopped backing away and looked at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. And before Paul could retaliate, Ben cut in once again.

"Dawn? As in Dawn Hikari?" He gasped.

Paul and I stopped in our tracks and turned towards him.

"He's probably just seen me in one of the Contests." I whispered to him. He grunted and put on a firm glare at the boy.

This put Ben of but he went on.

"No way! What are you doing back here?" He smiled.

I was really confused by this time.

"Uh what are you talking about? I've never been here before in my life!" I said.

"You really don't remember this place? You really don't remember me?" Ben muttered shocked.

By this point Paul was starting to fume, and that was never a good sign.

"Would you just hurry up and get to the point already? Can't you see she doesn't know what the hell you're talking about?!" He snarled.

Ben put his hands up in defence.

"Can you just shut up for five minutes?! I knew she looked familiar! Dawn, how can you not remember the place you grew up in?" Ben sadly replied.

At this Paul's fists clenched together with rage, and he starting tightening his jaw as well. This was not going well at all.

At hearing this, I felt like everything went silent. My eyes widened with sudden realization and horror, while my head started spinning. I remembered him now, Ben Cliffton. One of the people that had made my life a living hell in this town.

Paul, seeing my expression, turned on the boy.

"I think you should go now." He snarled.

"Why? I've known Dawn for longer than you! She's happy to be back." Ben replied confusedly.

"Happy? Happy?! Why would she be happy to be back in a place that she hates? If you know her so well, you would know what she went through here!" He yelled, and I could tell he was moments away from punching Ben into Veilstone. Although I for one would have no problem with that.

"Ben? You're Ben Cliffton? We're in Sandem Town?"I Managed to breathe out quietly.

"So you do remember! Hey that's great, I can't believe you're actually back! Wait until everyone hears about this." He grinned.

"What are you talking about? How is this great? You made my life growing up here a living hell! Don't you even remember what you and everyone else here put me through?!" I screeched at him.

"Dawn-

"Don't you Dawn me! You have no idea what it was like, not having anywhere to go. Having nobody to turn to. I _hated _it here, and guess what? It's all your fault!"

Ben looked utterly gobsmacked, and regret made its way into his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Dawn. I know some of the things I did were horrible, but I am really, really sorry for them."

"There are some things you just can't take back." I whispered so quietly Ben had to struggle to hear them, but I knew he had.

"Dawn wait-

"Just go!" I screamed and turned away, before I felt a something grab my wrist. It was Ben, and he didn't look too happy about my reaction.

**Paul's POV**

That bastard! First he acts like everything's fine after what he did to Dawn, and now he's grabbing her!

"Look here you little brat, I don't even know why you came back here! I tried being nice because you're pretty now, but it seems like you don't want to play that way. Well guess what? You're coming with me right now, I have some friends that I know are dying to see you again." he smiled evilly, and I could see Dawn was well and truly scared.

Now I was getting _really_ angry.

"Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She screamed and tried to break out of his grasp, but he was just too strong.

"I don't think so." He sneered. Too bad for him he didn't count on me.

The look on my face was truly terrifying, and right now even Dawn was a little scared. I could understand why. It was the same look I had been showing right before I nearly pummelled Conway.

I pushed Ben away from her and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt. The brown haired boy looked like he was going to faint.

"Dawn isn't going anywhere with you. You're going to leave now, and you're never going to bother her again." I snarled.

"M-make m-me. Y-you have n-no co-control o-o-" Ben tried but he couldn't keep the stuttering out of his voice. It was pathetic, and I cut him off.

"I tried warning you, you didn't listen. GET LOST!" I roared, and threw Ben hard against a nearby wall.

"You're gonna pay for that." Ben hissed.

Paul only smirked. "Oh really?" He walked over and roughly pulled Ben up to his feet, and then punched him square on the jaw.

As Ben wasn't expecting the attack, he was taken aback and his head repelled backwards into the wall once more. He began stumbling, but tried aiming a punch at me. He had terrible aim.

I easily dodged it and punched him again, this time hitting his nose with a sickening _**CRACK!, **_and I knew that I had broken Ben's nose.

He screamed in agony and fell once again to the ground, where Itook pleasure in repeatedly kicking him while he took the fetal position as a last line of defence.

I didn't notice as Dawn walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul." She said softly.

I looked back at her, rage written all over my face. But I saw the fear displayed in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked passively, but there was worry laced through it.

She giggled. "I'm fine! You didn't have to do that you know."

I only shrugged. "He was making you upset, I wanted to."

She smiled at him gratefully. "I know. Thank you." Dawn said softly.

I nodded, and began thinking over something in my head. After a few seconds of silence, she reached out and hugged him. I was a little shocked, but this time I didn't waste time in wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face in her hair.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He whispered truthfully.

She blushed and tightened her grip. After a few moments she spoke.

"Paul?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, my face leaving her hair.

"Why did you help me? Normally you just scowl, but with Ben you seemed angrier. With Conway too, you put yourself at risk for me. Why?"

I tensed, and then sighed. I guess I might as well tell her.

"Because they were hurting you. I…..I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." I smiled faintly, and started considering something inside his head once again. She smiled back, before resting her head on my chest once more.

After a few more seconds of silent conflict, I made up my mind. Hell, I came this far. What have I got to lose? I only came here because of her, and no, I didn't mean the shops. I knew that once their group heard of that place they would go, so I made sure I would get there at the same time.

"Dawn?" I started slowly.

"Yes Paul?" She asked. Was that hope in her voice?

"I….I just wanted to let you know that….ah what the hell?" I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me directly in the eye, and kissed her. I closed my eyes most of the way, but peeked at her a little. Dawn's eyes widened as big as saucers, and I began to worry. She was still in shock I supposed. I began to pull away, but just as I was doing that she wrapped her arms around my neck and slammed her lips into mine.

And it felt like heaven. I could have stayed like that forever, but then this stupid thing known as oxygen made itself impossible to ignore and we broke the kiss both gasping for air.

"Wow….." I said.

Dawn nodded and smiled happily, her eyes shining. "Yeah, wow." She agreed.

"So what now?" She asked and I flushed.

What was I doing? Paul Shinji does NOT flush! Man up you idiot.

I looked at her dead in the eye and asked the dreaded question. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

If I had ever seen Dawn look happy before, I could throw all that down the drain. Her eyes sparkled so bright and her smile grew so big I got a little worried.

"Uh, Dawn?"

"YES!" She cried and threw her arms around me so fast that I stumbled a few feet before realizing what she'd said and hugged her back tight. I think I even smiled, but I wasn't sure. All I knew was that this was the happiest I had ever been in a long time, and nothing was going to ruin it.

Unfortunately, nobody noticed that Ben had gotten up.

Okay, nothing could ruin it except maybe _that_.

He balled up his right fist and took a swing at Paul's head, luckily though, Dawn noticed before he could strike. She removed herself from me, and kicked him straight in the face causing him to fall back to the ground in pain. Does that guy ever give up?!

"Stay away from us you jerk!" She huffed.

"That's my girl." I smirked and grabbed her hand.

She flushed a little, and we finally started on our way towards the shopping centre.

**Dawn's POV**

4 and a half hours of non-stop shopping later, I bounded happily into the lodge armed with 7 shopping bags. Paul trudged in behind me, arms loaded with a total of 15.

"Troublesome, how many shopping bags do you need?!" He hissed tiredly but lovingly at the same time.

"More!" I cried and skipped over to where Misty and Ash were sitting. Very close together.

I smirked as I witnessed this. Hmm maybe I was spending too much time around Paul….."So, anything interesting happen between you to?"

Both their faces flushed and they quickly sprang apart.

"Nothing!" Misty shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ash defended.

I giggled at their reaction as Paul walked over and dropped the whole lot of bags on the ground, and then himself.

Ash and Misty looked at me in confusion.

"What happened to him?" Ash asked.

"Shoes….so many shoes….." Came Paul's muffled voice from the floor.

Misty and I giggled, while Ash looked at him with a smirk.

"Yup, he'll be fine by tomorrow." He said amused.

"Eh, he'll be fine before dinner. Come on Misty! I want to show you all the things I brought!" I squealed excitedly.

She looked at Ash with a look of terror that said 'help me!' and he shrugged with a look that said 'the hell I'm gonna do it!'

"If I'm not back in an hour, grab Pikachu and call 911." She whispered.

He laughed nervously and she stood up before grabbing half of Paul's shopping bags and following me.

"So, what happened between you to while you were shopping?" She asked suggestively.

I flushed. "W-what are y-you talking about Misty? Nothing happened!" I stuttered. She narrowed her eyes before breaking out into a squeal.

"SPILL!" She demanded.

"Okay okay okay!" I laughed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I squealed at her.

She screamed and dropped her shopping bags before enveloping me in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She cried.

"Me to." I giggled, before looking up at her. "So now I've spilt, your turn! I know something happened between you and Ash!"

She turned bright red and began waving her hands in front of her face.

"Shh!" She said.

All of a sudden a voice broke our little talk session and both of our faces fell in shock at the news that got told to us.

"SHE WHAT?!" We both cried in unison.

**Mwahahaha another cliff hanger! Well hope you enjoyed that chappie folks, I'll try and get another one up before I leave again, but no promises!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey all, as I said in the last chapter I would try to update again before I went away…again…so here it is! This is Ash & Misty's chapter. Even if you aren't a big fan of this shipping (In which case da fudge nuggets are you doing reading this story?)I suggest you read it anyway, or at least the ending so you can see the cliff hanger, mwahahaahah!**

**Dawn & May: Aww Pokeshipping time! **

**Ash: What's Pokeshipping?**

**Misty: Nothing! *Blushes***

**Drew: *Grins evilly and whispers to Ash***

**Ash: IT MEANS WHAT?!**

**Misty: DREW I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! *Whips out mallet and begins chasing Drew***

**Drew: AHHHHHHHH! *Runs away***

**Me: Really, how did Brock deal with this?!**

**Paul: Pathetic. XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: And she's beginning to lose her sanity as well!**

**Brock: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I'VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT AND **_**NOBODY **_**IS GOING TO RUIN IT FOR ME! *Grabs video camera and records chapter***

**Everybody: *Gulps***

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon. Sun shining, birds chirping, and all was peaceful throughout the forest.

"ARE TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

Except that.

"Just admit it Ash Ketchum, you got us lost again!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"Well if_ someone _hadn't gone off the path to look at a Buizel we wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place!" Ash defended.

"Me?! How is this my fault! That Pokemon was right _next _to the path and you know it! Besides, the only reason I'm here is to catch new water Pokemon for the gym!" Misty shot right back.

"Yeah, and you let it get away!" He yelled back

"Only because someone had to go and trip over a rock!" She screeched.

"Hmph!" Ash huffed.

"Fine then!" Misty stopped in her tracks and turned away, crossing her arms as well.

Ash looked back at her and sighed. This was _not _how his afternoon with Misty was supposed to turn out. Slowly, he uncrossed his arms and walked over to her.

"Misty?"

No answer.

"Mist?"

Still no answer.

"Aww come on Mist! Please don't be that way." He pleaded.

Misty wasn't having any of it.

Suddenly as idea crossed his mind, and he grinned.

"You know, if you won't talk to me, there is always something else I could do." He said evilly.

He eyes narrowed and she spun around to face him.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare!" She said warningly.

"Too late!" He yelled and started tickling her.

"A-Ash! S-stop haha! p- hahaha! Please! Hahaha ASH!" She tried sounding serious but she couldn't stop the laughter from escaping her as Ash managed to find more exposed skin on her stomach and neck.

It wasn't long before she had fallen on the ground and Ash was laying above her.

"Oh I dunno Mist." He smirked. "It's not often that you're vulnerable, should I really?"

"A- hahahah Ash p-p hahahaha please!" She begged.

"Hmm let me think…" He stopped for a few seconds, allowing her to catch her breath. "Nope!" He decided and began tickling her once again.

Misty was completely defenceless, and Ash lying over her like that didn't help. If it wasn't for the ticklish sensation being spread throughout her, she was sure that she would be blushing like an idiot.

"Ash!" She screamed out one final time before losing control of her words completely and breaking into a hysterical fit of giggles.

Ash for one, was enjoying this more than he could say. For one, he had conventionally one the argument with Misty, two, he was lying on top of her, and three, tickling her was the only thing he could do that she could retaliate against.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they didn't see where they were rolling toward.

_**SPLASH!**_

Until they fell right into it that is.

Ash and Misty had been so caught up in what they were doing that either of them had failed to notice they were heading right towards the lake. And now more importantly, were currently sitting in it soaked from head to toe.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"Whoops?"

Both of them had been prepared to launch into another full blown argument, but then burst into laughter at the other one.

Misty was completely drenched from head to toe, the side pony-tail that she had put it up into for the hike half hanging down, and her bangs covering half her face.

Ash wasn't much different either. His normally messy, raven-black hair was drenched as was the rest of him, and was for once completely flat, making it closely resemble Paul's hair without the purple.

Even though they were both still half in the water and sopping wet, Ash still couldn't help but stare at how gorgeous Misty was. Misty, noticing Ash staring at her without blinking started to blush like crazy.

"Uh Ash? Hello? Earth to Ash!"

"Huh, wai- whaaaa?" He stupidly snapped out of his trance.

"Same old Ash" She giggled and he grinned sheepishly.

Ash stood up and held his hand out to her, blushing. Misty just stared for a few seconds before her mind was able to comprehend what he was actually doing. When she finally had, she blushed even more furiously and took it. He pulled her up not really thinking about how _far _he was actually meant to pull, and they ended up inches apart.

"Ash?" Misty managed to squeak out in a small voice.

"Misty…."

"BUIZEL!"

The sudden cry from the water Pokemon caused them to both jump apart immediately, faces both bright shades of red.

Misty looked around wildly for the Pokemon, fully intending to capture the creature. She found sitting on a rock watching them curiously a few feet away. Ash laid his eyes on the creature, and felt like strangling it.

"There it is! I'm gonna catch it." Misty said determinedly.

"_Of course. This time it was Pokemon. Someone up there has it in for me I swear!" _He thought miserably.

Misty on the other hand was creeping closer to the Pokemon, Pokeball in hand.

"Easy there, steady. Just stay right where you are." She said to it.

Buizel tilted its head at her, and jumped off the rock into the water.

"No! Staystaystay, ugh why won't you stay still?!" She cried frustratedly as the water Pokemon began swimming in circles around her.

Ash was watching the whole escapade with amusement, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to get her temper going again.

"Hey Misty, stop fooling around and let's get moving already!"

"Grrrr Ash I'm busy here!"

"Busy spinning in circles?"

"Ash Ketchum!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently, not expecting the flying mallet to come out of nowhere to conk him on the head.

"Ouch! Misty!" He whined.

"Yes?" She mimicked his innocent tone, then returned to the task at hand.

He glared at her back and watched as the Buizel continued to swim around her. All of a sudden it stopped and stared at her, then let out a stream of water at the girl.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she was yet again soaked.

By this point Ash was on the ground laughing, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Gotta do better than that Mist!"

"Grrr I'll show him, stupid, dense idiot." She muttered.

"Enough! Misty calls, Gyrados!" Misty cried and released the ferocious monster.

"_Aw man why Gyrados! If she's still angry with me I'm a dead Ketchum." _Ash thought.

"Really? Gyrados Mist?"

"Zip it Ketchum, I mean business!"

Ash did as he was told and zipped his lip, watching as the terrified Buizel took in the raging Pokemon.

"Alright Gyrados, Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

Gyrados roared and let out a heavy spray of water at Buizel, who tried to dodge but failed and took the attack full on.

"Buizel!" It cried and stood back up, preparing to attack.

"Headbutt!" She cried.

Once again Gyrados complied, and headed straight for Buizel with great force. This time though, the smaller Pokemon managed to dodge and let out another stream of water at the terrifying monster.

Gyrados roared again, enraged.

"Argh! Okay Gyrados, time to wrap this up. Dragon rage!" Misty ordered.

"_Oh crap"_ Ash thought and began moving away from the water.

The water began swirling around in circles, and Buizel looked around in horror.

All of a sudden the water swelled and turned into a single, deadly spiral right under the small Pokemon and lifted it right off the ground.

"Bu, zel! Buizel!"

"Misty get out of there!" Ash yelled out to her.

Misty paid no attention to him, instead hopping on Gyrados and aiming her Pokeball.

At last the spiral came down and the lake returned to its normal stature, Buizel lying unconscious.

She threw the Pokeball hard at her target and hit, a bright red beam engulfing the Pokemon. It began jiggling around, and both Ash and Misty held their breaths. After a few moments it stopped moving and made the sound to signal the capture had been successful!

"Yeah! We did it Gyrados!" Misty cried triumphantly as she jumped off her pride Pokemon.

It let out a ferocious roar of victory and allowed itself to be returned to its respective Pokeball.

She went over to her newest Pokeball and picked it up.

"Haha see Ash? I caught a Buizel!" She called out in her signature victory pose.

He smiled fondly at her, and then smirked.

"Oh please, I could of caught that in my sleep!" He called back.

She glared at him, but then gave an evil grin. He gulped.

"Oh really? Is that so Mister Pokemon Master?" She replied using his old nickname.

He nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going but liking the old use of his nickname. The one only _she _was allowed to use.

"Because that's not what Dawn told me." She grinned, and started walking closer.

"_Oh crap. Please tell me Dawn didn't mention the lure…..she is so dead!" _He thought.

"Um….w-hat exactly d-id she tell y-you?" Ash stuttered.

Misty began walking closer and he could tell that he was starting to go red. As she did so though, he couldn't help but notice the way she the water shimmered off her skin in the soft sunlight, making her ever so slightly glow. It clung to her skin, sliding down slowly as she walked. Was she trying to give him a heart attack?!

"Oh not much." She said with a wave of her hand and walking fastly straight past him.

"Whaaaaa?" Ash dead-panned confusedly.

"Only that it smashed you in battle." She winked and turned back crossing her arms.

Ash anime falled.

"Oh yeah?! Well…..it also beat Dawn and Zoey to!" He tried.

She raised an eyebrow. "Nice try Ketchum, you're not getting out of it that easily."

"Aw man!"

Misty giggled. "She also told me that you wouldn't let her use your lure, and that you fought over it." She continued quietly.

At this Ash whipped his head up to look at her dead on. "Uh..."

"Why did you fight over a lure?"

He swallowed thickly. "Because it was the one you gave me." Ash said quietly, but she heard anyway.

Her eyes widened. "You still had that then?"

"Still had it then, still have it now." He muttered, and reached into his pocket. Slowly he pulled out the mini Misty figure and showed it to her.

Her mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes widened even more. "You kept it? After all this time?" She asked.

"It's special to me." He replied.

"Why wouldn't you let Dawn use it?" She continued looking at him dead on.

He gulped again but never broke eye contact. "Like I said, it's special to me. I didn't…..didn't want anyone else to use it."

He saw the faint hint of a blush go across her cheeks, and her mouth was hinting a small smile.

"It's so special that you _fought_ for it?" She said.

"It was a present from you. You gave it to me, that makes it important. You're important to me." He whispered.

She looked stunned. "I never thought that you thought that way."

"We're best friends Mist! I wasn't kidding when I said that I missed you. You weren't there, I felt like it was the only thing that I had besides your handkerchief to remind me of you. I didn't want….want to share it. To share you."

Misty had tears in her eyes by now, but she was still in a state of confusion. What did this mean? Was Ash trying to say what she thought he was?

He was getting worried, she hadn't said a word for at least a minute, and he was scared that she was going to walk away. He closed his eyes and prepared for the fact that when he opened them again that she wouldn't be there again.

Ash was more than shocked when he felt something against him, and instead of her being gone, Misty was in his arms.

Ash's mind was spinning in circles and was still trying to process the fact that the object of his affections was wrapping her arms around his neck, and eventually managed to gather his thoughts enough to wrap his around her waist.

"Did you really mean all of that Ash?" Misty whispered quietly.

He swallowed and forced the words out. "Of course I did Mist. You know I wouldn't make up something like that."

If possible, he felt her grip on him tighten and in return he pulled her closer to him.

"Ash?" Misty said as she removed her head from his chest.

"Yeah Mist?" He replied and looked into her eyes.

Misty felt the strongest urge to just reach up and kiss him, but restrained herself. She had to be sure first.

"About what you said before…..ab-

_**BOOM! **_(A/N: I know, I'm evil. Mwahahahaha! _**Brock: I SAID NOBODY WAS GOING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME! THIS CAMERA IS WAITING AND SO AM I!"**_)

During their little moment, neither of them had noticed the rain clouds that had begun to cover the sky, and it turn the thunder that was beginning to strike.

Misty screamed and gripped her hold on Ash even tighter, while he whipped his head up to look at the sky.

"_Stupid nature. Fate hates me!" _He thought.

"Come on Mist, we need to get out of this!" He yelled over the thunder.

"How? The Lodge is at least half an hour away! There's no way we'd make it back in time." She yelled back hopelessly.

"No way, I'm not letting it end like this. There is no way you're getting hurt!" Ash replied and grabbed her hand forcefully.

Misty looked up at him with….was that love in her eyes?

"I trust you Ash." She smiled.

He grinned back and another clash of thunder boomed across the sky causing her to flinch. Holding one hand in his, he pulled her forward and they began running in search of shelter.

After a few claps of thunder and screams from Misty later, Ash's eyes landed across a cave and his face brightened.

"Misty, there's a cave not too far from here! Can you see it?" He called out to her.

Her head snapped up to look at where he was pointing and her features visibly lightened.

"Yeah, come on slowpoke!" She teased while taking the lead.

"Hey!" He laughed and allowed himself to be dragged through the pouring rain.

They reached the cave a few moments later, both panting for breath and flopped to the floor laughing.

"You alright Mist?" Ash asked wordily.

"Why is it, Ash Ketchum, that whenever you're around trouble is sure to follow?" She smirked.

He grinned back and shook his hair like a dog, causing her to squeal as water flicked around everywhere.

"If I'm that bad, how come you can't seem to keep away from me?" He was only half joking.

Her smirk turned into a small smile and she seemed to have a glazed look over her eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered silently.

"I think you do." Ash whispered back, and she looked up at him. Was it possible he knew? Ash knew squat, and right now the only things he knew where that he loved her and was taking a massive risk. But if all turned out, it would be worth it.

"Ash….what I was going to ask you before, about what you said." She started off slowly.

He nodded nervously and kept his eyes locked on her.

"What did you mean about not wanting to share me?" She asked quietly, so quietly he could barely hear her. But he did.

"I….I don't know." He answered.

"Please Ash, don't lie to me. Tell me….I need to know." She begged, and he looked up to her. Now he was sure he knew what she meant. It was now or never.

"You're my best friend Mist, we've been through so much together. Even though you had to leave, I always felt like a part of you was there with me. I guess I always hoped that a part of me was always there with you to…..." He started.

"Go on." She pleaded.

He walked over to her and sat down, their faces only inches apart and she could feel his breath on her skin making her heartbeat to accelerate to speeds only Ash could cause. He gently placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her head so Misty's eyes were staring directly into his, and began to speak softly.

"I hoped that the part of me that was with you would always remind you of what we have, and I don't want anyone else to take that away from me. I don't want anyone taking you away from me. Any other…guy to take you away from me." He finished in a whisper.

Misty thought she was going to die of total and utter happiness, but there was still one thing she wanted to do first. Just one more thing she needed to hear. She moved herself so that her hand was cupping his cheek, and so that her face was in line with his.

"Keep going." She breathed.

Ash felt his heart pound and he sucked in a breath. This is it, now or never. No going back.

"I love you Mist." He whispered softly, and the next thing he knew Misty's lips had collided with his.

The feeling was immediate ecstasy, and Ash felt higher than any of his Pokemon battles had ever made him feel.

Misty wasn't any different, she had been waiting years for this! And even though it just one kiss, she knew the wait was worth it.

The kiss was soft yet passionate at the same time, but it was also short and they broke away left breathless. Both of their lips were tingling and Ash wanted more, but he knew he had to wait.

"I love you to Ash, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Misty said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

If there was anything that could make him feel better than the kiss, it was hearing Misty say those words. He smiled at her, and then pulled her back into another kiss.

There was nothing soft about this one, and it didn't lack any passion that the first one had. They needed more, and there was a fire between them. Misty's lips moved with his and she held nothing back. Ash wasn't holding anything back either, he had waited long enough.

Soon Misty felt Ash trace his tongue on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth only wide enough for it to make an entrance. The effect was immediate. They moved together as one, exploring every crevice of the others mouths. Ash wanted it burned into his brain.

Eventually, the need to air made itself obvious and the both broke apart unwillingly but reluctantly.

Misty had never been so happy in her life, and she never wanted this moment to end. Ash pulled her close and held onto her like he never wanted to let go – which in truth he didn't-.

The thunderstorm outside had long since been forgotten as the two snuggled closer together, and slowly but surely, the most peaceful sleep they had had in a long time settled over them

Misty awoke to light pouring over her. It was the best sleep she had gotten in years, and there was a warmth next to her that she didn't want to go away. She soon found out why.

Ash was cuddled up with his arms surrounding her protectively, and thoughts of what happened previously flooded back to her.

"Hey there sleepy head." Ash smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She blushed. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe about twenty minutes? You looked so cute in your sleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you." He teased and her blush deepened.

"Any idea on how long we've been in here?" Misty questioned.

"No idea, but it isn't morning yet. Come on, we better be getting back now." He sighed and stood up, she felt the warmth leaving her and curled up into a ball.

"To cold." She said stubbornly and he smiled again. Ash leant down and picked her up, holding her bridal style.

"Want me to carry you?" He grinned.

She blushed crimson "N-no I'll b-be fi-fine." Misty stuttered.

"To bad." He smirked and tilted his head down to kiss her. She relaxed and let out a contented sigh, kissing him back softly.

They broke off and Ash put her down carefully, before they both set out on the walk back to the lodge.

**Misty's POV**

Soon enough Ash and Misty made it back to the lodge and searched around to see if the others had returned yet. Seeing no one, they decided to sit in the lobby and wait.

"Hey Mist?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Yeah Ash?" I replied.

"Well now that we're, uh, together and all, how are we going to tell the others?" He said quietly, blushing.

Misty flushed and looked around to check if anyone had heard.

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe we should see what happened with the others first, and if all went well we can tell them at dinner?" I suggested.

He nodded in approval. "Sounds good to me."

I moved closer to him and he put an arm around me. Just as Ash was about to lean in for a kiss, Dawn and Paul walked in carrying a whoooooooooole lotta shopping bags and he restrained himself, removing his arm from my shoulders quickly.

Paul looked tired and grumpy, yet also looked at Dawn….with awe? Suddenly Dawn bounded over to us merrily.

"So, anything interesting happen between you to?" She winked.

Our faces both flushed and we quickly sprang apart.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ash defended.

She giggled and Paul came over, dropping his bags on the ground. Followed by himself.

We looked at Dawn in confusion.

"What happened to him?" Ash questioned.

"Shoes….so many shoes…." Paul groaned from the floor.

Dawn and I giggled while Ash simply smirked.

"Yup, he'll be fine by tomorrow." He said amused.

"Eh, he'll be fine before dinner. Come on Misty! I want to show you all the things I brought!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

Crap. I looked at Ash frantically, and he shot me a look that said 'I ain't gonna do it!'.

"If I'm not back in an hour, grab Pikachu and call 911." I whispered into his ear.

He laughed nervously and I stood up before grabbing half of Paul's shopping bags before following the bluenette.

"So, what happened between you to while you were shopping?" I asked suggestively.

She flushed. "W-what are y-you talking about Misty? Nothing happened!" Dawn stuttered. I narrowed my eyes, then let out a loud squeal.

"SPILL!" Misty demanded.

"Okay okay okay!" She laughed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

I screamed and dropped the shopping bags before enveloping Dawn in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" I cried.

"Me to." Dawn giggled, before looking up to face me. "So now I've spilt, your turn! I know something happened between you and Ash!"

I instantly turned bright red and began waving my hands in front of her face.

"Shh!" I said.

All of a sudden a voice broke our little talk session and both of our faces fell in shock at the news that got told to us.

"SHE WHAT?!" We both cried in unison.

**You have no idea how bloody hard it was to write this chapter. The writing came easy enough, but I can't work with other people making noises. My mother was constantly in and out of my room, in the kitchen, the loungeroom and any other place I decided to put my backside so I could work. THE HORROR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Sorry about the wait guys, I'm legit sitting in Maccas right now just so I can post this! Don't have a lot of time to write this note, enjoy May and Drew's Chappie!**

**Misty and Dawn: Contestshipping time!**

**May: *blushes* shut up!**

**Drew: *flicks hair* Oh please, you love it.**

**May: Arrogant Grasshead.**

**Drew: Besides, not like anyone else would take you.**

**May: Arrgh! Misty, mallet!**

**Drew: *Sweatdrops* Not again! *runs away***

**May: Get back here rose boy!**

**Paul: So childish. XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon.**

**May's POV**

"Combuskin, Flamethrower!" I ordered.

"Buskin!" The Pokemon cried and unleashed a gust of glittery wind.

"Yeah! Way to go Combuskin, you should take a break. Return!" She called out as a red beam materialized and her Pokemon disappeared.

May plopped down to the ground and turned back to Drew, who at this point was training with his Absol.

It performed one last attack before Drew returned it to its respective Pokeball. They had been training for at least 45 minutes now, and needed a break.

"Tired already Maple?" He teased.

She narrowed her eyes at him. " We've been out here for ages you Cabbagebrain! Besides I'm starving."

He sighed and sat down. "When aren't you hungry?"

"Hmm let's see…..there was that time when I was sick and didn't eat for 2 days, that time when Max and I got confused between mustard and the yellow icing sugar and when mum and dad went away and left nothing but Tofu. Oh and that time when Max accidentally cooked that rotten bacon…I still have nightmares." I shuddered as I remembered the life-threatening images that popped into my mind.

Drew just looked at her. " I was being sarcastic genius, I didn't actually need t- did you seriously mix up the mustard with the icing sugar?"

"That so wasn't our fault!" I defended and he rolled his eyes.

"Right. Whatever you say May."

"That's our story and I'm sticking to it."

"Well either way, I'm still confused about something." He said.

"And what would that be?" May replied.

"How is it that Max is such a super-smart kid when his sister has the brain of a Slowpoke?"

Ugh damn Cabbage headed bastard!

"Although I guess Slowpokes have been known to be the most well re-known, loveable Pokemon…"

Awwww I can't stay mad at him!

"In which case Magikarp is probably more the term I would use."

Stupid prick.

"Hey that reminds me, where is Max?" Drew questioned.

"I do not resemble a Magikarp!" I hollered.

"Always slow as usual Airhead." He shook his head and I huffed in annoyance.

"Max is staying at the gym for a while to train, I think he's considering taking over as gym leader once he's older." I told him.

Drew looked at me in confusion. "But you're the oldest, doesn't that make you first preference?"

I shook my head. "Well technically speaking yes, but I want to be a coordinator, not a trainer. Dad was disappointed that I didn't want to continue the legacy, but he's more than happy that Max is thinking about it."

He nodded. "But what about Max's Pokemon journey?"

"Oh it'll be ages before dad retires. Max will have years to make his way over the regions and when he's finished dad will step down when he thinks Max is ready." I explained.

"Oh ok. So I guess that means you'll be staying in Coordinating for a while then huh?" Was that hope in his voice?

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll still be kicking your grassy head for years yet!"

"There's nothing in your head but hot air March. No way you'll beat me in the Grand Festival!" Drew mocked and flipped his hair _again._

I frowned at him. "Oh yeah? I could beat you anyday!"

"Then how about a contest right now?" He smirked.

"You're on Grasshead! How about we race the Pokemon?"

"Sounds good. But how about we make this more interesting." Drew smirked.

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to race as well, not just the Pokemon."

"You're on! Loser has to?"

"Admit the winner is a better coordinator."

"And a free lunch?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you would have to say that."

"Please?" May whined.

"Fine!"

"Yes! What's the course?" Woohoo free food!

Drew looked around. "Hmm we start by heading East through those trees, over the old bridge, round-a-bout around the lake and back here."

"Deal! Let's do this. Beautifly, go!" She cried and released her Pokemon.

"Beautifly eh? Okay, Masqueraine go!" Drew hollered as he threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Fly, Beau!"

"Mas, raine!"

"Okay guys, we're having a race to work on your speed. Through those trees, over the bridge around the lake and back here." Drew instructed.

The nodded their heads and got into position. Better start working on that speech now rose boy, cause I'm hungry!

We put our other Pokeballs down under some bushes, and got into starting positions.

"Okay, ready?"

"Set!"

"G-

"Wait!" I cried.

"What is it now June?"

I frowned at the name, but chose to ignore it for now.

"Which ways East again?" I asked sheepishly and all three of them anime-falled.

Drew stood up and rubbed his head.

"The way we're facing oh smart one!" He sighed.

"Oh, right. Hehehe…."

"Honestly, where does Max get his brains from?"

""Hey! I can be smart when I want to!" I defended.

He smirked. "Sure April."

"See! You can't even remember my name! IT'S MAY!" I screeched at him.

"I remember your name, I choose not to say it. There's a difference."

"Oh yeah? Well I know my directions, I just choose not to remember them!" I shot back. Wait….that didn't sound as good as it did in my head.

He smirked and did that annoying little hair flip that bugs me so much.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Hmph!"

"Can we get started now, or do you need a reminder of what we're doing again?"

"Just shut up and start this already!"

"You don't need me to tell you which Pokemon's yours?"

"DREW!"

"Okay, okay! Ready?"

"Duh."

"Set?"

"Hurry up!"

"G-

"Wait!"

He hung his head and the Pokemon dropped to the ground.

"What now Airhead?"

"I don't wanna go East." I pouted.

He groaned and grabbed his hair in irritation.

"Any particular reason you tell this to me now?"

"There's something that I remember about the Eastern part of this forest…" I said slowly.

"And what would that be?" Drew grumbled.

"I don't remember."

Cue the anime-falls!

"May, we're going East whether you like it or not! Now can we go already? I think your mental capacity is rubbing off on me."

I huffed.

"No! Brock mentioned something about that part, I think we should take the Northern track instead." I argued.

"East."

"North."

"East!"

"North!"

"EAST!"

"NORTH!"

"NORTH!"

"EAST!"

"GOOD!"

Wait a minute…did I just say East? Damn that Grasshead!

"Okay fine! We'll go East." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He held a hand up to his ear.

"I said we'll go East! Happy now?"

"Very." Drew smirked. "Care to do the honors?"

"Ready?" I said.

"Set?"

"G-

"WAIT!" Drew yelled.

"Oh god what?!"

He smirked again and flipped his hair. "Nothing, just wanted to bug you."

I face-palmed.

"3…..2…..1…GO!" He hollered and we both took off straight behind the Pokemon.

Of course, seeing as they were both Pokemon, they zipped ahead of us and we lost sight of them in about 10 seconds.

Drew and I crashed through the shrubbery, both taking the lead then losing it to the other constantly.

"Got your speech ready March? This race is mine!"

"Not a chance Cabbagebrain! Prepare to eat my dust!"

"Wha-

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before I bolted in front and took the lead, racing ahead. Wow, I guess all that dashing to the food at eating time payed off after all!

"See you at the finish line!" I shouted back to him.

Left, right, right, left, dodge the tree, jump over the bush…..there's the bridge!

I stopped and saw that in the distance about 150 meters away was the old wooden bridge that I needed to cross to get over the river.

I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me and turned around to see Drew gaining on me quickly. I swivelled back around and began the sprint towards the bridge once again.

Around the tree, over the bush, watch that log, duck that branch, left, left, right, puddle, Ursaring, tree branch, log…..hold up, URSARING?!

I skidded to a halt and clear as day, a massive 12 foot Ursaring was looming over by the bridge in all it's terrifying glory.

"AHHHHH! DREW TURN AROUND!" I screamed.

"Nice try June, I'm not falling for that!" He yelled back from somewhere in the bushes.

"ROOAAAAAR!" The giant bear roared loudly, and I shook in fear.

All of a sudden Drew came charging out of the bushes and-

_**CRASH!**_

Straight into me.

Ouch.

We both tumbled to the ground in a mass of arms and legs, and just laid there from a moment trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Owww jeez May it's supposed to be a running race. You run!" Drew groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Not my fault! I'm trying not t-

"By the way I could hear your stomach grumbling from way back there." He smirked.

"That wasn't me! It was the-

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"URSARING!" He screamed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I muttered.

"Not the time Maple, we need to get out of here now!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up before I could comprehend what was happening, and started running towards the right.

"ROOOOOOOOAR!" Another Ursaring appeared out of nowhere a few feet in front of us and we both screamed.

"What a time to leave our Pokeballs at the clearing." Drew muttered.

He pulled me back in the other direction, which was back to the bridge and continued to the left.

Of course, as luck would have it another 3 of the monsters came out of the trees and stood their ground.

"Oh my god we're gonna die!" I wailed and gripped Drew's hand tightly.

"Nobody's dying! We need another path, now!" He said and looked around.

The river.

"Drew! The river, it's the only way out of here!" I cried.

"Are you crazy? That river goes for ages!" He shouted over the growls of the Pokemon.

"Better than being eaten alive!"

He looked at me for a second and then I felt him tighten his grip on my hand.

"Alright, but if I die from this I WILL come back to haunt you." He smirked.

"Nobody's dying remember? Now hurry up!"

We dashed for the rivers edge, which at the moment was about 30 meters away, and right near the bridge. Which just so happened to have that first Ursaring guarding it.

"May!" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Look I have a plan. We pretend to go for the river, then when they follow us we get across that bridge and run for the clearing." He said.

I nodded. "Alright, we'll probably have to split up though."

He looked at me in horror. "No way! I'm not leaving you."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. No!

I inwardly smacked myself. Bad May! Now isn't the time to think about that.

"Drew think about it, we have a better chance at getting out of here." I insisted.

He stared for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright, I don't like it, but alright."

I let go of his hand and made my way towards the left side of the river bank, while Drew turned around and ran back towards the right side. Okay May, this is easy. Just gotta distract a couple of bears, nothing to it. Even if they are really big…and really scary….and deadly…

"ROOOAAAAR!" The Ursaring by the bridge started towards me, and I stopped in my tracks.

"May!"

I turned around to see Drew standing 20 feet away, Beautifly and Masquerain backed up behind him.

"Beautifly!" I called out in delight.

"Alright Drew let's do this."

He nodded and turned back to the three Ursaring nearest to him.

"Masquerain Airslash!"

"Beautifly silverwind!"

The larger Pokemon roared and released a series of hyperbeams and fury swipes at them, but our pokemon were to quick and dodged every one of them.

"Beautifly Stun spore!"

The Ursaring roared in fury and tried to fight back against the attacks, but stun spore prevented them from making any sort of an effort.

"Yeah we did it!" I cheered.

"Uh May? Guess again." Drew gulped and pointed behind me.

I inwardly smacked myself again. Duh, the one by the bridge!

It came charging toward us and it's claws glowed white. Crap.

"Drew split!"

We ran in different directions and the attack landed on a tree that had been behind us only moments ago, shredding it to pieces.

I gulped and turned back to Drew.

"May, get to the bridge!" He screeched. I didn't need to be told twice.

The Ursaring however, didn't seem pleased with our choice of movement, and it let out a deadly hyperbeam.

I screamed and dived out of the way, the ground where I was standing only moments ago now scorched black.

"Watch out!" Drew yelled and dodged another hyperbeam directed at him.

The massive beast charged towards the bridge, and shattered it with fury swipes. Oh great, now how do we get out of here?

"We need to go back the way we came!" I heard Drew call out.

I nodded and we both turned around before sprinting towards the bushes, not seeing the Ursaring behind us charge up another hyperbeam.

We were both bolting with our backs turned away from the Pokemon at the point, so when the bright light streamed out towards us we had no way of seeing it coming.

This time though, it hit its target dead on.

I screamed and fell to the ground in pain, everything going black.

"MAY!"

**I know Masquerain's name is spelt wrong most of the time, I'll fix it up when I have the time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: So how did you like the last chapter? I know, I'm evil. Honestly I have absolutely NOTHING against May, it's just that it fitted in with the plot and I wanted a different way that Drew would be able to confess. It just makes it a little more interesting and drags the story out a little longer. Just letting you know now though, my stories do NOT involve deaths. Unless you count evil people…..evil people must die. Mwahahahah!**

**Paul: She's nuts**

**May: You made me get hit by a hyperbeam!**

**Ash: I'm hungry!**

**Misty: Can you think about anything but food for once?!**

**May: I got hit by a hyperbeam!**

**Ash: I think about you…**

**Misty: *Blushes***

**May: Hello people? I got hit by a hyperbeam!**

**Drew: EVERYONE SHUT UP! I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO MAY!**

**Everyone:…**

**Dawn: XxCherriesandChocolatexX Doesn't own Pokemon…**

**Drew's POV: **

"MAY!"

As that hyperbeam hit her and she fell to the ground, I felt my whole world slipping away. My surroundings became nothing but blurs and the only thing I could focus on was her lying there.

It took a few moments for reality to sink in.

May. Hyperbeam. Ursaring.

I ran over to her as fast as I could and dropped down beside her, not even taking note of the rain clouds beginning to form.

I reached out and began shaking her frantically, desperately.

"May! Please say something, move! MAY!" I yelled over and over again, tears appearing in my eyes.

This couldn't be happening.

"Nobody was supposed to die remember? Come on May, don't do this to me!"

_**BOOM!**_

The first clash of thunder sounded its way across the sky, and I broke out of my trance.

The Ursaring gave one final roar before disappearing into the shrubbery.

_**BOOM!**_

Another clash. The rain began to fall harshly, but I barely even notice the coldness seeping through to my skin.

"Beautifly!" The bug Pokemon cried its name out and I looked up to see her sad eyes watching May as it flew over.

By now the rain was pouring hard, but I couldn't tell the difference between my tears and the water.

_**BOOM!**_

I knew I had to move, had to get out of here and get her to safety. But I couldn't think straight, so I just sat there for god knows how long before I felt something smack the back of my head.

"Mas! Ra, Mas!" My Pokemon struggled to make itself be heard over the roaring thunder in the sky, but I knew what it was trying to say.

Slowly I stood up and tried to gather my thoughts. I shakily looked around to try and find some shelter, but failed to find any. Knowing that I had to get May out of here, I picked her up and placed her on Beautifly, who shared the weight with Masquerain and began the slow, torturous journey towards the center.

God knows how long we were out there for, it felt like years. But eventually we made it back. By that time the storm had long since passed and I was soaked to the bone.

I knew that if I didn't get out of these clothes and into something warmer soon I would probably catch something deadly, and the Pokemon were completely exhausted by this point as well. But we all knew that we needed to get May treated first, or else who knew what could happen to her?

I stumbled into the doorway and went as fast as I could over to the desk where Nurse Joy was seated and slammed my fist down, causing her to jump and snap her head up in shock.

"We…her…help….." I tried to make a sentence but my voice was cracked and hoarse from the time in the cold.

I guess she got the meaning though because she widened her eyes in horror and looked at May.

"Of course! I'll get her seen to immediately." She spoke determinedly.

"Chancey! We need a human stretcher over here right away!"

"Chan, Chancey!" The pink Pokemon called out as two of them rushed over and carefully took May off Beautifly before leading her into the operating room.

"Don't worry, we'll do all we can! I'll need you to tell me what happened, but first we need to get you seen to as well!" She rushed off and was back in less than a minute with a think blanket and hot chocolate.

Normally, I would have been over-joyed at hot chocolate. But right now, I wasn't even in the mood for a triple chocolate fudge mud cake with whipped cream and warm milk.

Reluctantly though, I took a sip and before I knew it I had drained the whole lot. Wow, guess I was thirsty after all.

"The Pokemon…" I whispered out.

"They are being treated as we speak, what happened to your friend?" She asked.

I looked down and somehow found my voice.

"We were training out in the forest, and decided to have a race along the Eastern paths, Ursaring came out of nowhere and attacked us. We were getting away when the last one hit May with a hyperbeam." I explained, feeling the tears sting in my eyes once more.

"That's horrible! Although I'm not surprised. The Eastern parts of the forest are infested with Ursaring, you're lucky that a hyperbeam is all you got." She told me.

I looked at her in shock. Damn, this was all my fault! May tried to warn me, if only I had of just listened to her!

"I need to go help out, but you are more than welcome to wait in the waiting room. Before I do though, is there anybody you would like me to inform of May's situation?"

I nodded. "Misty Waterflower and Dawn Berlitz please. As soon as possible."

She nodded at me and rushed off to go find them.

I stood for a moment to gather my thoughts, and remembered what she said about the waiting room. I wanted to go there so badly, but I should probably check for the others first. 10 minutes of searching at the max though, before I went straight into that room.

I turned around and took the left corridor, and to my surprise I saw Ash and Paul sitting over by the benches over by the far wall. Well, Ash was sitting. Paul was lying on the floor covered in…..shopping bags? Huh, looks like Dawn made him go through with it after all.

I ran over to them and leaned against the wall, breathless. Man I was tired, but I wasn't doing anything else until I knew May would be okay.

As soon as Ash saw me his eyes widened.

"Dude, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I already told you, shoes…..so many shoes!" Paul groaned from the floor.

"Not you! Drew. He looks like he's been through hell and back." Ash said.

At this, Paul looked up from the floor and sat up when he saw my condition.

"Whoa…..he wasn't kidding."

I shook my head in frustration.

"Enough about me! May got hyper beamed by an Ursaring and then a storm came, the Pokemon carried her back through the forest and we just got back a few minutes ago. She's being operated on as we speak, but I came to find you guys. Nurse Joy's finding Misty and Dawn to tell them, they'll kill me if they find out any later. But I need to get to the waiting room right now!" I shouted.

Both of their eyes were wide in shock and their mouths were hanging open.

"Holy crap…..an Ursaring?" Ash asked. Trust him to think about Pokemon at a time like this.

"Yes! Now are you coming or not?" I said impatiently.

They both shot up and grabbed me.

"Well come on then, lead the way!" Ash demanded.

"You guys want to come?"

"Of course! May's our friend to, she's basically a sister to me." Ash insisted.

"May is Dawn's friend, plus I like that the fact that she screams at you. I'm going either way." Paul grumbled.

I smiled at them and nodded, before turning back and rushing out of the room with them on tail.

After a few turns and sets of corridors, we came to a door that said:

_**WATING ROOM 22**_

_**MAY MAPLE**_

I quickly turned the handle and looked around inside. There were a bunch of chairs, a table, a couch and another door at the far end of the room.

We all stepped inside and Paul closed the door. I headed over to the other door and read the writing on the outside.

_**OPERATION ROOM 22**_

_**PLEASE WAIT UNTIL GIVEN PERMISSION TO ENTER**_

I sighed and clenched my fists in anticipation, while Paul took a seat on the couch and Ash pulled up a chair.

After a few minutes of silence Ash spoke.

"You should sit down Drew, standing won't make it go any faster. You've been through a lot today."

I leaned against the wall and rubbed my eyes. "I know Ash, believe me I know. But if it was Misty in there, would you be sitting? Let alone be standing still like I am?"

He didn't even need time to answer before he nodded. "I understand. If it was Mist I wouldn't stop pacing."

"I know."

There was nothing we could do now but hope.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Dawn and Misty screeched in unison at hearing the news of what happened to May.

Nurse Joy grimaced at the volume of their voices, but right now that was the least of their worries.

"When?! How?! Where is she?!" Dawn burst out frantically, while Misty just stood there unable to let the reality sink in.

"Please calm down. I understand that you are worried for your friend but you must remain calm." Nurse Joy try to reason.

"Calm? Our friend is on her death bed and you want us to remain calm?!" Misty finally snapped out of her trance and hollered at the Nurse.

"I'm sorry, we are doing all we can. Drew asked me to tell you, but I need to go and help out with her operation. Her waiting room is number 22."

At hearing the room number, Dawn and Misty wasted no time in dashing away to find it.

After what felt like hours but in reality was about 3 minutes, they finally arrived at the waiting room and burst the door wide open.

Drew was pacing the room anxiously, not knowing was killing him. He knew that May was in good hands, a hyperbeam wasn't the worst an Ursaring could do. He knew she May was in good hands, but he wanted to see her. The sounds of her scream...Drew shuddered at the thought.

"Would you stop pacing already?! It's making me even more anxious.!" Paul scowled.

Drew raised an eyebrow at him but sat down anyway.

"And it's irritating me to the point when I want to have an Ursaring hyperbeam you just to make you shut up." He muttered.

At the mention of Ursaring and hyperbeams Drew anxiously began tapping his fingers on the desk, causing Paul to clench his fists in frustration.

"Did you tell her yet?" Paul asked.

"Tell her what?" Drew questioned only half listening.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Drew sighed. "No, I didn't. I was going to ask her to travel to Hoenn with me so we could participate in the festival. But then…well you know the rest. I was going to tell her something else as well. "

Ash perked up at this. "So you were finally going to say it?

Drew nodded and looked away. "I guess it's too late now. She won't feel the same."

Ash just shook his head while Paul scoffed. At that moment the door swung open to reveal Misty and Dawn bursting into the room and all the boys heads shot up.

"Where is she?! Have you heard anything?! When did all of this happen?!" Dawn shouted towards Drew.

"What the hell happened?! Nurse Joy didn't tell us anything except the fact that she got hit by a hyperbeam!" Misty rushed out.

Ash just stared trying to comprehend all the words that sounded blended together, Paul held his head and Drew stood up and resumed pacing.

"Geez Troublesome calm down. You aren't helping by blowing everyone's ears off." Paul scowled.

"I'm not in the mood for you Paul. Where is she?" Dawn seethed with such venom everyone in the room was stunned, even Paul.

"I-uh….she's in the room just there." He managed to get out and pointed towards the operating room.

"I'm sorry….apart from Misty she's my best friend….." Dawn whispered trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Drew, what happened to her?" Misty asked in a more calm manor, although her eyes were brimming with tears and her voice was beginning to crack.

Seeing this, Ash walked over and engulfed her in a hug, wiping her tears away and whispering to her quietly.

"We were training in the Eastern part of the forest when a bunch of Ursaring attacked us. We managed to fight them off, but as we were running one of them shot a hyperbeam at her…" Drew explained quietly, clenching his fists even tighter.

"Were sorry Drew." Misty said.

He looked at her with a sad smile, and continued his pacing.

At this point Dawn was shaking and having a hard time seeing properly due to the tears that were welling up. Paul sighed and stood up, carefully making his way over to her. He put his arms around her, and she collapsed right into them sobbing heavily. He scooped her up and carried her over to the couch, she clutched him tightly, and refused to let go.

Drew saw all of this and raised both his eyebrows while his face twisted into an amused smirk. Paul saw this and glared coldly, while Ash blushed and pulled Misty to him tighter.

"So, I see I'm not the only one who's been thinking of admitting something." He said waggling his eyebrows.

Paul frowned at Drew dangerously, but the blush on his cheeks definitely made it clear he wasn't angry. Dawn stopped sobbing for a minute and looked up at Drew with a blush on her cheeks.

Ash and Misty both turned beat red and Misty turned around to face him.

"Well am I wrong?" Drew smirked.

Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "I got us lost. Again." He cringed seeing the glare Misty was giving him. "Then when the storm started we found this cave."

Misty blushed harder at the next bit. "Let's just say one thing led to another and we both confessed." Ash smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist.

Drew smirked but turned away, thinking about how if it wasn't for that Ursaring, him and a certain brown haired coordinator could be doing the same thing.

"So what happened with you two?" Ash smirked at the other couple on the couch.

Paul scowled at him while Dawn went an even deeper red. She opened her mouth to speak but Paul cut her off.

"We confessed, she's my girlfriend. That's all you need to know." He said passively. Dawn looked up and kissed him softly, which he returned without hesitation.

"Two down, one to go." Drew muttered to himself.

Misty heard this and whispered something to Ash. He winked at her and whispered that it wouldn't take long after she woke up. Misty giggled before frowning, being reminded of May.

Paul looked away and at Dawn instead. She was making goo-goo eyes at the couple, no doubt thinking it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. She noticed him staring and blushed, instead choosing to now bury her face in his chest. Paul was a little more than confused, but instead of pushing her away he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Again, Drew raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat when he realized Ash and Misty still hadn't broken apart. They both snapped back into reality but didn't let go of each other, instead returning to their crimson shades of red once again.

Suddenly the operating room door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Nurse Joy.

"Miss Maple's operation has been successful."


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Yes, I'm updating a 4:30 am. Extremely bored! Very quickly, I am planning a couple new stories and it would be a MAJOR help if you guys could vote on the poll on the profile! Thanks xx**

**Drew: Can we get on with it? I wanna know how May is!**

**May: I'm sitting right here cabbage brain!**

**Drew: Oh right….on with the story!**

**Misty: Disclaimer first!**

**Ash: XxCherriesand…mmmmmmm cherries and chocolate…..**

**Misty: Oh Ash….**

**Dawn: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own pokemon!**

Drew's head whipped round and his eyes widened. He wasted no time in rushing over to Nurse Joy.

"Is she ok? How bad are the injuries? Is she awake? Can I talk to her?" Drew frantically spoke, eager for answers.

"Please remain calm young man, I can barely understand a word you're saying. Your friend is completely fine apart from some bruising and scratches, but she may take some time to heal. I'm afraid I can't tell when she will wake up, but I would only recommend one person at a time seeing her." Nurse Joy explained.

Everybody turned to Drew, all silently agreeing that he should be the one to go and see May alone. The Nurse stepped aside and opened the door for Drew to go through, closing it silently behind him.

He eagerly looked around for the brunette, and his heart broke when he saw her.

She was lying in a clump on a cream coloured bedspread, with tubes and wires sticking into her hands and arms. Her face was extremely pale and it didn't look like she was breathing very well.

"Oh May…" Drew immediately walked over to her and sat down by the bed.

"God May I'm so sorry, I should have just listened to you! This is all my fault….." He felt the tears yet again stinging at the corners of his eyes.

"Please be ok." Drew collapsed onto a chair that was conveniently located next to where she was laying and held his head in his hands.

A knock came at the door and Misty poked her head inside.

"How is- oh my god May!" She started but gasped at the state her friend was in.

"What's happening Misty? Oh god May!" Came Dawn's voice as she appeared next to Misty.

Drew looked up at them, his eyes displayed pure sadness and they walked over to him.

"She'll be alright Drew, May's a fighter." Misty tried to encourage him but her voice betrayed her.

"I just wish I had of listened to her…..if it wasn't for me-

"Drew, do you really think May would want you blaming yourself?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, she'd probably be telling your grassy head to shut up and buy her that lunch." Misty winked and he managed a small smile.

"You're probably right." He chuckled, but then his features grew solemn once again. "Right now I'd give almost anything to hear her say Cabbagebrain."

Dawn and Misty watched him pitifully, before silently agreeing they should go. They stepped back outside the door and the other boys heads shot up.

"Well?" Paul asked.

"She's still asleep, Drew won't stop blaming himself." Dawn replied sadly and collapsed into Paul's waiting arms.

Ash walked over to Misty and engulfed her in another hug.

"She'll be fine Mist, she didn't get lunch remember? May won't go down without food." He smiled, causing Misty to giggle lightly.

"Knowing May she's probably dreaming of lunch right now. I just feel so bad for Drew though….."

"There's nothing we can do to help him, only when May wakes up."

"I guess you're right."

Paul spoke up from the couch "We should probably give him some time." He said gruffly.

They nodded their heads and walked out of the room, heading straight for the food court.

When they arrived they chose a table somewhere in the back and sat down, nobody feeling like eating. Not even Ash.

Everyone sat in silence, all wondering when May was going to wake up and if Drew would be ok.

"Do you think he'll leave the room tonight?" Ash pondered while playing with a loose strand of Misty's hair.

"I doubt it, he probably won't even sleep." Dawn replied and he nodded.

The group sat solemnly for the next half hour before Ash's stomach let out a huge grumble.

"Ehehehe….anyone else hungry?" He chuckled sheepishly earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Misty.

"Ash!"

"Ow, Mist!" He complained.

She sighed. "I guess I am a little hungry." Misty admitted.

"Triple chocolate fudge sundae?" Ash grinned and she smiled back.

"You just read my mind."

He rushed off towards the food counter to get both their orders and Paul turned towards Dawn.

"Are you hungry yet Troublesome?"

She shook her head and he wiped a tear that was running down her cheek.

"You need to eat something, May won't be happy if she wakes up to see you as nothing but bones." He tried.

She remained still and didn't even look up.

Paul sighed. "Piplup cookies?"

Dawn's head shot up and there was a massive beam on her face. "Yes!" She squealed and he rolled his eyes before getting up to get their food.

"You know, I really you're good for him. I've only known him for a short time, but he seems to be opening up so much more." Misty smiled.

Dawn giggled. "Yeah…..I just wish he could be like that around others to."

"Who knows? Maybe in time, but I think it's sweet that he only does it around you." She said causing Dawn to blush.

Ash came back to the table, his tray packed with food, although not as much as he would normally have and Misty's fudge sundae which she immediately dug into.

After a few minutes Paul arrived with a small tray of randomly selected foods and a bunch of cookies for Dawn.

They all ate a little bit more cheerfully, making small talk and quiet laughs occasionally. When the group finished everyone stood up and were about to head for their rooms when Dawn spoke up.

"Why don't we all stay in the one room for tonight? It will feel weird with just the two of us." She suggested.

The others nodded and looked at each other, silently agreeing to stay in the girls room for Dawn's sake.

"Okay, we'll go get changed then meet you back in there." Ash said as he and Paul headed towards the guys room.

The girls went to get changed into their Pyjamas and talked while waiting for the boys to come back.

* * *

Half an hour later, the door slammed open causing their heads to look up in alarm.

Paul stood in the doorway with his fists clenched and Ash looking fearful behind him.

"So much pink." Ash marvelled looking around the room.

"Never. Take. Directions. From. Him." Paul grumbled jerking a thumb at Ash.

"It's not my fault the elevator got stuck!"

"I thought there was only one floor of rooms?" Dawn asked confusedly.

"That's the sad part; our rooms are on the same floor!" Paul groaned.

"I didn't know that! I thought girl and guy rooms were on different levels."

"There's only the one floor then the attic!"

"Well we know that now." Ash said and made his way over to Misty who just shook her head.

"Only you Ash. Just be glad you didn't have to go through forests with it for three years." She shuddered.

"How did you manage?" Paul gaped.

"I'll never know. The worst part is most of the time he held the map upside down."

"Hey!" Ash whined earning a poke from the red-head.

"It's sad, but true." She giggled while snuggling into his arms and he sighed.

Paul went over to Dawn and sat down next to her. She leaned against him and he placed an arm around her.

It had begun to rain again and the sky was pitch black, and so far nobody had heard from Drew or Nurse Joy.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ash asked.

"Hmm I've got a few movies-

"No way Dawn! Not that again, no more ponies!" Misty shouted making Dawn pout.

"What's so wrong about ponies?" Ash questioned.

Misty shuddered. "Everything is wrong about those ponies."

"I like ponies!" Dawn insisted.

"How about truth or dare?" Paul mumbled from his side of the room and Dawn grinned.

"Good idea Paul! Who goes first?"

"Guess I will." He said.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied instantly.

"I pick the dare!" Ash spoke up from next to Misty and Paul groaned.

Misty whispered something into Ash's ear with a smirk ok her face and he turned towards Paul, grinning evilly.

* * *

Brock peered into the lobby and shifted his gaze from left to right, looking for a certain red-headed, mallet wielding Misty.

Seeing no sign of her, he shifted his gaze towards the pink haired Nurse behind the desk.

"Oh Nurse Joy, you have returned to me at last! I knew you would be back, anyone can see that you and I are perfect together an-

"Are you Brock Slate?" She interrupted whilst taking a step back.

"Ah so we're on a first name basis now I see! How abo-

"All of my sisters, nieces, cousins and the Jenny's warned me about you!" She screamed and ran off.

"But Nurse Joy come back! Can you not see-

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"AHHHHHH!" Brock screamed as he was toasted by Pikachu's thundershock.

"Kachu Pipi Chu Ka, Pikapi Chupi Pikachupi!" The little yellow rodent scolded.

Brock groaned and looked at the Pokemon, he had no idea what he had just said, but recognized the words 'Pikapi' and 'Pikachupi'.

"What about Ash and Misty?"

Pikachu slapped a paw to his head.

"Chupi Kachu! Pika Chu, Pikapi Pikachupi!" He tried again waving his little arms around in the air.

The breeder just looked even more confused.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'll take you to Ash."

Pikachu anime-falled but allowed himself to be picked up. Brock made his way through the corridors and towards the boys room. He opened the door to find the room surprisingly empty.

"Huh, that's strange. I hope team rocket hasn't showed up again. Any idea where they could be Pikachu?"

"Pika Kachupi Ka Pi! Pikapi Chu Pikachupi!" Pikachu explained again this time jumping up and down in Brock's arms.

"I still have no idea what you just said. I better go check to see if the girls are in their rooms though." He replied and Pikachu sweat-dropped.

A few minutes later he arrived out the front of the girls room, he knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

There was no answer, but he heard a series of laughs from behind it.

"Ketchum I will get you for this!"

"Sounds like there's people in there. Better go in just in case." He pushed the door open to reveal…

* * *

"No way Ketchum! There is no way in hell I am doing that!" Paul shouted standing up.

"Oh come on Paul! You have to!" Dawn whined.

"Troublesome, I will do any dare, anything at all. Just not that!"

"Too bad, you already picked dare." Misty sang.

"Fine! Give me that." Paul snapped and grabbed a bag from next to Dawn.

"Yay!" She cheered and followed him into the bathroom.

"Ketchum I will get you for this!" Came Paul's angry yell from the bathroom, causing him and Misty to smirk. Misty got her camera ready and aimed it so the whole room was in view.

Dawn walked out of the bathroom with a firm grin planted on her face.

"All done! He's just getting the final bit ready." She said and sat down on her bed.

Paul walked out of the bathroom with a scowl planted on his face and his arms crossed. Everybody in the room burst into fits of laughter and Misty had a hard time aiming the camera in the right direction.

* * *

Brock opened the door to reveal…

Paul walked out of the bathroom with a scowl planted on his face and his arms crossed.

He was dressed in a pink flowing dress that Dawn used in her Contests, and on his feet were sparkly pink 4 inch heels. His face was caked in heavy make-up including false eyelashes and red lipstick, and his hair sported a piplup clip.

The other 3 were having a hard time breathing from laughing so hard.

"You're dead meat Ash." Paul snarled, but the raven-haired trainer paid no attention.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Came Brock's confused voice from the doorway and he whipped his head around.

"Oh crap." Paul muttered.

Ash, Misty and Dawn ceased their laughter for a split second to see the reaction on Brock's face, and broke out again when they saw it.

His mouth was hanging open in confusion and shock, his arms hanging by his sides uselessly, Pikachu long forgotten.

Paul cursed under his breath and stormed back into the bathroom mumbling something they couldn't make out.

Several minutes of non-stop laughter later, they finally managed to calm down.

"Did you get all that Mist?" Ash asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Haha you bet! Brock's reaction was priceless!" She replied and burst out laughing all over again.

"Anyone want to explain to me why Paul has suddenly become a cross dresser?" Brock questioned, finally breaking out of his trance.

"BECAUSE KETHCUM DARED ME TO!" Paul shouted angrily from the bathroom.

"Ohhhhh…..thank god for that." Brock sighed with relief and made his way into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu squealed noticing Misty.

She giggled and caught the fur ball perfectly in her arms, removing herself from Ash in doing so.

"Pikachu not again!" He pouted crossing his arms.

The yellow mouse just poked his tongue out at the Trainer and snuggled into Misty. Brock raised his eyebrows curiously.

"So, what else have I missed out on?" He said suggestively, causing the couple to blush.

"Uh, ya see, um funny story. We uh…." Ash stumbled looking towards Misty for help.

"Ehehe missed out? Nothing to miss out on!" Misty quickly said.

The breeder narrowed his eyes at the pair (is that even possible?) and suddenly his face broke into a massive grin.

"Finally, it happened! Years and years of waiting and it finally happens!" He jumped around the room happily causing everyone else to sweat-drop. "Hold it….." He paused. "You mean to tell me that after all these of waiting, you two finally get together and I wasn't there to see it?! And I was the last to find out! Aw man."

The pair chuckled sheepishly and Ash put his arm back around Misty.

"Eh…..sorry Brock."

"How did it happen? I want details!" Brock demanded poking a finger at them.

"Brock I don't really think that's-

"Be glad I'm not making you act it out! Details!"

Ash and Misty sighed and told him everything, and after a few minutes Paul came out of the bathroom still grumbling, with no signs of make-up and Dawn's clothes long gone.

"I don't know how you wear that stuff Troublesome." He muttered and sat back down next to her, both of them assuming their positions from before.

"Hold it!" Brock cried causing everyone to flinch. "You two as well?"

Dawn blushed and nodded while Paul scowled, indicating that the matter was closed.

"Well, I really did pick the wrong time to leave." Brock wondered and they all nodded.

"Hold it!"

Cue the sweat-dropping!

"What about May and Drew? Actually come to think of it, where are they?" He asked.

Everyone's moods suddenly dropped and they all looked away.

"Okay now I definitely know something's wrong. Where are they?" He demanded.

Misty was the first to speak up.

"They were training in the Eastern forest and May got hit by an Ursaring's Hyperbeam. She's been operated on and as far as we know she hasn't woken up. Drew's still with her."

"What! When did all of this happen?" He gaped.

"Around dinner time." Paul mumbled.

"That's why we're all in the one room, we're trying to get our minds of it." Dawn spoke up, her voice shaking slightly. Paul tightened his grip on her.

Brock shook his head. "I warned her about the Eastern side of the forest." He sighed. "You should probably be getting to sleep now. Drew's going to need all the support he can get."

They all nodded and laid down under the covers, cuddling up to their partners. (A/N: No, nothing happens you dirty perverts).

"I need to get back to the other Pokemon Centre, but I'll be back in a few days. Hopefully by then May will have woken up." Brock said and walked out the room.

"Night Misty, night Ash, night Paul!"

"Night Dawn, night Ash, night Paul!"

"Night Mist, night Dawn, ni-

"Oh for god's sake, do you do this every night?!" Paul interrupted.

They all chuckled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Night everyone!"

"Night guys!"

"See you in the morning!"

"If you lot don't shut up nobody will be seeing the morning!"

Needless to say, everybody fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?" Misty gently asked walking into the room.

Drew looked up at her, his expression unchanging and he nodded meekly.

"Drew, you should get some rest. At least something to eat."

"No, if she wakes up someone needs to be here." He refused.

"One of us will stay with her, we'll tell you straight away if she wakes up." Misty tried.

Drew just shook his head and sighed. "I should rephrase that. When she wakes up, I want to be here. I'm not leaving until she does."

She nodded in understanding. "Can I at least get you something to eat? No offence, but you look terrible."

He managed a small smile, knowing full well that he couldn't have looked very presentable given his present state.

His eyes had 2 sets of bags and were raw from crying, tear stains on his cheeks. They were puffy and red, while his hair was unruly and clothes messy from sitting in the room.

"No thanks Misty, I really don't think I could stomach it."

"Drew, if May wakes up and sees you like this she's gonna freak out."

At this chuckled. "I guess you're right. Fine, but not too much."

She smiled and quickly made her way out of the room, returning almost instantly with a glass of water and toast with jam.

"Just eat what you can, but please eat something."

He nodded once more and turned back to May as Misty left again.

It had been three days since the accident, and Drew hadn't left the room, eaten or drunk anything in that time. He was slowly wasting away and the others were beginning to worry.

During this time he had mostly sat in silence just watching, waiting for her to wake up. He replayed that day over and over again in his mind, thinking up different scenes to how else it might have gone.

He had also been talking to her about random things such as his life, favourite things, food, childhood and family.

"I know I don't say this enough, but you really are a great coordinator." He started.

"I really shouldn't put you down as much as I do, but you're cute when you're angry and it makes you determined to prove me wrong. I hope you wake up soon, the others are worrying almost as much as me."

"You can't hear me, so I'm going to say something that I should have told you a while ago, but I could never get the courage to. I love you May. I have for a long time now, and right now I'm dreading that you won't wake and you'll never get to hear me say it in person."

"I love everything about you. The way you never hesitate to prove me wrong, always know how to fight back. You never step down from a challenge, and you inspire me to become a better coordinator myself. Heck, I even love it when you call me Grasshead!"

"Please wake up, everyone needs you to. I need you to. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do." Drew dropped his head in his hands and felt the stream of tears he had become so accustomed to run down run down his face.

In doing so, he didn't see May's head begin to move, and her hand to twitch ever so slightly. Soon enough her eyelids fluttered open and she took in her surroundings, her eyes almost landing on Drew straight away.

"Drew?"

**By the way, I'm sorry about the confusion between page breaks. I didn't realize that the ones I do on Microsoft don't appear when I publish the chapters, so I'll go and fix them. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Me: Phew, another chappie! I went on a cruise thingy to the great barrier reef today, and oh my god girls my age are so freaking annoying! The slut group on board were legit screaming "OMG MY HAIR IS LIKE TOTALLY GOING TO GET RUINED FROM ALL THIS SALT WATER!" and then of course there was me, "WOOHOO! DRIVE THE BOAT FASTER!" It was fun, until I was sea sick ten minutes later…not pretty.**

**Ash: Did they have food on the boat?**

**Misty: *Facepalm* Ash you dolt of course they did!**

**May: Did someone say food?!**

**Drew: *Flips hair* Trust you to but in at the mention of food**

**May: Shut up you damn Lettuce headed freak!**

**Drew: Well at least I-**

**Paul: SHUT IT!**

**Everyone:….**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon….**

**Drew: Blah blah blah just get on with it! May woke up!**

**Paul: On. With. The. Stupid. Story.**

**May:….**

**Paul: Would you stop worrying already?!**

**Drew: Well I wanna see what happens next? She's still in bed remember?**

**May: Again Drew, I'm right here you know.**

**Drew: Oh right…..**

**May's POV**

Stupid darkness. I've been lying here in pitch black for…..who the hell knows how long I've been like this, I lost track of time. I'm pretty sure I was alive, I mean I could hear voices and breathe. Yet I could not open my eyes or move.

Wait, was I alive? I had no clue…..there was no tunnel with an angel waiting to mug me at the end like I had heard about. No pokemon gods either.

The only thing that gave any hint of me being alive right now was that voice. It was so familiar, so calming.

No, I must be alive.

The voice keeps me company, keeps me sane. It keeps talking about random things, but I can't put a name to it. It cries, telling me to wake up, saying things about its past and about me. Drew maybe?

"I know I don't say this enough, but you really are a great coordinator." It said.

Nah, can't be Drew.

"I really shouldn't put you down as much as I do, but you're cute when you're angry and it makes you determined to prove me wrong. I hope you wake up soon, the others are worrying almost as much as me."

There it was again. But Drew's the only one who puts me down…..and hold up, cute when I'm angry? And since when does he worry about me?

"You can't hear me, so I'm going to say something that I should have told you a while ago, but I could never get the courage to."

Oh god. Is he saying what I think he is?

" I love you May. I have for a long time now, and right now I'm dreading that you won't wake and you'll never get to hear me say it in person."

This so cannot be Drew! But it is….I'm sure of it now. He loves me?! Stupid grasshead, of course it would take me on my death bed, half asleep for him to say something.

"I love everything about you. The way you never hesitate to prove me wrong, always know how to fight back. You never step down from a challenge, and you inspire me to become a better coordinator myself."

If I could open my eyes right now, they would be filled with tears. All I want is to reach out and tell him that I love him as well, and that everything was going to be okay. I tried desperately to free myself from the darkness, but its hold was to strong.

"Please wake up, everyone needs you to. I need you to. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do." Drew begged, and I heard him sobbing.

I had to wake up. Now.

Once more, I used all my strength to pull myself from the stillness that bound me. Damn, how long is this going to take?!

I swear if I ever- wait is that toast and jam I smell? I hadn't eaten in god knows how long…..dammit I'm starving!

I felt my fingers twitch, yes! It was working, I had to keep going.

Trying harder and harder, I slowly was able to move parts of me. Starting with my fingers, to my arms, my legs and my toes. Eventually I felt movement in my neck and my eyelids fluttered open. The first thing I looked straight at was the green clump next to my bed.

Success! Suck on that stupid darkness.

"Drew?" I whispered.

The green clump snapped its head up and looked disbelievingly into my eyes.

"May? You're awake!" He yelled and a smile so bright lit up his whole face as he lunged at the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

Breathe May, breathe! My heart was beating so fast right now, and I'm pretty sure my face resembled somewhat of Misty's hair.

"Can't….breathe…." I managed to stutter out and he immediately jumped back with worry on his face.

"Sorry. Oh god May, I'm so glad you're alright! You have no idea how worried I- uh we all were." He rushed out, and was that a pink tinge on his cheeks?

"It's fine. How long have I been out? I smiled at him.

He looked down, sadness overtaking his perfect features once more.

"3 days…" He mumbled quietly.

Huh, 3 days.

3 DAYS?! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN THREE DAYS, THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

"Are you serious? 3 days!" I gasped in disbelief.

He nodded solemnly. " I'm sorry May, it's all my fault. If I had of just been paying attention and listened to you this never would have happened."

Now that I looked a little closer, he looked nothing like he should have. All of his features were grave and his eyes didn't have life in them like they used to. His green hair was a tangled mess and he looked half starved.

Which reminds me, I smelt jam and toast.

I inwardly smacked myself again.

No, bad May! This isn't the time for food….sweat delicious food…..NO!

"Drew it's not your fault! I don't blame you, I should have been watching where I was going."

He frowned. "But if I had of just-

"No! None of this happened because of you. Stop blaming yourself." I insisted.

Drew just looked at me, but the sadness still hadn't washed away. Dang, he wasn't about to forgive himself anytime soon.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since they finished the operation." He replied quietly.

What? He's been here all this time!

"Drew are you crazy?! You can't just stay here, you have to look after yourself!" I yelled.

"May, there was no way I was leaving until you woke up."

"But-

"I couldn't leave alright! Nothing could make me….." He trailed off and I sucked in a breath. Well, here goes nothing.

"Were you the voice I've been hearing?" I questioned quietly and his eyes widened.

"You could hear me?" Drew gaped and I nodded.

"How much did you hear?"

"I don't know….I only heard bits and pieces." I replied carefully.

He visibly gulped and ran a hand through his hair.

"How much of what I said 5 minutes ago did you hear?" He asked slowly.

"Umm….." Oh brilliant reply May.

"May, please. What did you hear?" Drew pleaded.

"Why didn't you leave?" I quickly asked.

He sighed, knowing that he wasn't getting anything out of me just yet.

"I couldn't, I couldn't just leave you here. The others tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't. If you woke up I wanted to be there, and if you didn't…..I don't know what I would have done."

"Drew-"

"I can't lose you May. Besides Solidad you're the only thing I've got left. You have no idea how scared I was." He went on with his eyes shining now, and I'm pretty sure the tears were brimming in my eyes as well.

"I don't know if you heard me say this before or not, but you really are an amazing coordinator, and I wouldn't be where I am without you."

"Drew-" I tried again but he cut me off.

"There's one more thing I have to say." He whispered, and I sat up slowly so I was level with him.

"The thing I was even more scared of than losing you, than never being able to see you again, was not telling you something I should have said a long time ago."

Is he….?

"I've almost lost you once and that feeling of regret was something I couldn't get rid of, and I'm not going to miss my chance like I almost did. May….

He is! It's finally happening.

"May, I love you. I can't go on another day without saying it. When I nearly lost you…..that feeling was just killing me. You have to know, even if you don't feel the same way." He finished, looking at me directly in the eye.

At this moment, I couldn't speak. It was all I could to do breathe and stare into his eyes, wondering if this was all some amazing dream that I was going to wake up from.

Suddenly Drew looked down. "If you don't feel the same way it's ok, I just needed to let you know. I'll go now." He spoke quietly and stood up, making his way over to the door.

Somewhere inside me I managed to snap back into reality and find my voice again.

"Drew Hayden don't you dare walk away from me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and tackled him down to the ground.

"What? But May I thought-

He was cut off by me crashing my lips with his. Drew's eyes widened, but after a few moments he relaxed into the kiss and kissed me back.

It was soft, short and sweet, but also passionate at the same time.

"If you think I'm letting you get away again, you have another thing coming." I whispered softly, breaking contact with him.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into mine.

"But I thought that-

"It doesn't matter what you thought, I love you to." I said softly, and his face went from confusion to instant happiness.

I was about to open my mouth to speak again, when all of a sudden he slammed his lips back into mine. My whole body felt as though it was on fire, this was so much better than my imagination! Our lips moved together, and soon I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip.

I gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to enter, and after a few moments I did the same. Our tongues danced together and I felt as though nothing could ever bring me down from this high. My arms locked around his neck and his wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Drew? Is everyt- OH WOAH, I DID SO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" A voice suddenly cried out and we broke apart instantly, faces blushing like mad.

"Ash! Couldn't you have waited a few more minutes?!" Drew growled out.

Ash just looked on with a look of horror on his face, and I guessed we scarred his mind.

"Uh Ash? You alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Mental images…..mental images….get them out! MISTY!" He cried out holding his head.

Drew and I chuckled from the…..oh crap. UAh I guess being on the floor didn't look too good from Ash's view. He probably thought we were about to do something else…..

"What did you do this time Ash?" Misty's voice sounded as she poked her head around the door.

"My brain is scarred for life!" He shuddered and pulled her to him.

"What are you- MAY YOU'RE AWAKE!" She screeched and immediately removed herself from Ash, who pouted and crossed his arms.

"Gee, thanks Mist." He grumbled.

Paul popped his head around the door and stepped inside.

"Well Drew, I see you didn't waste any time." He smirked and closed the door.

Drew's face flushed bright red.

"Hey! I'm not the-

Suddenly the door burst open once more, slamming into Ash and Paul who happened to be located in its path and Dawn rushed in.

"MAY!" She cried as her and Misty dove at me, engulfing me into a bone crushing hug.

"We were so worried!"

"Guys….need…..air….choking" I managed to choke out and they let go of me chuckling sheepishly.

"Ehehe….sorry. We're just so glad you're ok!" Misty said smiling.

"Ouch, Troublesome watch where you're going next time!" An angry Paul scowled as the door was pushed back.

Ash was lying on the ground with his eye twitching, poor guy. He wasn't having a good day.

Misty rolled her eyes and stood up, then walked over to Ash and pulled him up. He immediately took her into his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead.

I raised my eyebrow at this.

"So, just how much have I missed out on?" I said suggestively at the pair who instantly blushed cherry red, but didn't step away from each other.

"Oh not this again." Paul groaned from the floor causing Dawn to giggle. I looked towards them, then at the other couple and then at Drew.

"Seriously, I feel like I'm not getting something." I said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't pick up on it Airhead." He smirked.

"Hey!"

Drew just chuckled.

Misty spoke up. " Ash and I confessed on the day of the…..accident." She said slowly and Drew winced.

Dawn was the next to speak. "Same with Paul!" She chirped.

I just stared at the girls for a few seconds, before suddenly squealing and lunging towards them.

"I'm so happy for you!"

They hugged me back and we all giggled, making the guys sweat-drop.

"God it's like Dawn's cookies all over again." Paul grumbled.

We girls rolled our eyes and broke apart, each returning to our partners.

"So May, what happened with you and Drew while we were away?" Misty smirked, and Ash got a look of terror in his eyes once more.

"Mental images…"

Drew rolled his eyes at the raven-haired trainer.

"Oh please, we weren't about to do anything."

"It's still scary."

"Like you and Misty haven't done anything!" Drew smirked causing the couple to flush.

"Uh, well….um….Misty's different!" Ash stuttered.

"How?" I asked.

"Well she's my girlfriend and well….it's just different!" He defended.

"May's my girlfriend. We're supposed to be kissing."

"GIRLFRIEND?" Misty yelled.

"KISSING?" Dawn squealed.

"Yeah, but you were on the floor and all over each other." Ash pointed out, ignoring their cries.

"Oh great, now I've got mental images!" Paul scowled and held his head.

They both shuddered. "Get em out, get em out, get em out!" They chanted at the same time.

"Don't give them to me!" Misty and Dawn complained in unison holding their heads as well.

Drew and I sweat-dropped at their antics and sighed.

Which reminds me, jam and toast!

"Is anyone else hungry?" I piped up and they all sweat-dropped. Save for Ash, who perked his head up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to have lunch! Come on Mist!" He cried and grabbed Misty's hand before racing out of the room.

"Cookies!" Dawn squealed and reached for Paul's hand.

"It never ends…." He sighed and allowed himself to be dragged out the room.

"I suppose you want to go eat?" Drew sighed.

"I haven't eaten in three days! It's amazing I can still think." I said and rushed out the room with Drew in tow.

"Well there's a shocker." He smirked.

* * *

We arrived at the table to Misty scolding Ash for inhaling his food, and Dawn holding up another spoon to Paul's face menacingly.

Leave it to Dawn to use the most harmless of all cutlery as a weapon.

I sat my tray down and immediately began scarfing down the lot, while Drew sweat-dropped once again.

"May, you eat like a Snorlax. Why is it your mouth works better than your brain?" He smirked.

"Shfot uf ooh shtoophad grasshud!" I retaliated oh so smartly, although seeing as my mouth was full it didn't quite come out right. (Shut up you stupid Grasshead)

Soon enough we were all done eating, and I patted my stomach happily.

"So…..it's almost time to leave. What are you guys going to do after this is over?" Dawn suddenly spoke up in a quiet voice.

Everyone at the table looked down, and we all remained silent.

"Well, I was thinking about travelling for that Contest festival Harley was telling us about." Drew broke the silence after a few moments and I looked up at him.

"Isn't that a partners only Contest?" Dawn asked in confusion and Drew nodded.

"Yes it is, but I had someone in mind." He smiled and looked at me.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"No, the walking gay turnip." He replied rolling his eyes. "Of course you!" (A/N: Walking gay turnip as in Harley, the turnip referring to his green outfit and purple hair.)

"So that means we'll be travelling together?"

"I was planning to ask you three days ago, but then….well you know, _that_ happened." He said quietly.

Travelling with Drew. Drew around 24/7. The idea was horrifying, life-scarring and…A DREAM COME TRUE!

"Of course I'll compete with you!" I cried throwing my arms around him. He chuckled for a moment and gave me a peck on the lips, earning 'awwws' from Dawn and Misty.

He let go of me and his expression formed back into his usual smirk.

"Of course, you'll have to train more and think up better appeals if you want to be in the same league as I am." Drew teased and flipped his hair.

I clenched my fists together and was about to growl back, but then remembered something.

"Hmm I don't know about that. What was it you said back in the hospital room? Something about me being an amazing coordinator and inspiring you?" I smirked right back at him.

He waved his hands in front of his face.

"Ehehe, you must have been delusional!"

"Whatever Grasshead." I muttered.

Ash suddenly looked up at Misty, sadness taking over his features.

"I guess you'll have to be going back to Cerulean and take care of the Gym huh Mist?"

She looked down and sighed. "I guess so. It isn't fair! I don't want to stay at the Gym, I want to go with you!" Misty pouted.

"I want you to as well, but it's your job right? Taking care of the Gym is more important than travelling with me."

Misty snapped her head up to look at him.

"Ash, nothing is more important to me than being with you! It's just that my sisters….." She trailed off sadly and he gave her a small smile.

"It's okay, I understand." He said giving her a peck on the lips, and she hugged him close.

Dawn looked up at Paul.

"Where are you going after this?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her with sadness mixed into his features, but I wasn't entirely sure. You couldn't really tell what Paul was thinking when he was around Dawn.

"I still have Gym badges to collect Troublesome. You'll be travelling with Ash though right?" He muttered.

"I still have my Contests to compete in, so yeah I will." She replied half-heartedly. "I'll still see you though right?"

He nodded and pulled her into him, and Dawn snuggled up sighing contently.

He sighed and looked at her. I wasn't sure, but he seemed to be debating something over with himself.

I looked at Drew with a worried expression and he just shrugged giving me a look that said 'what can we do about it?'

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Nurse Joy, together our love shall burn brighter than the sun! Never have I seen such bea-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The startled Nurse bolted through the food court with a lovesick Brock after her.

"BROCK SLATE!" Misty screeched.

"Oh crap!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Leave the poor girl alone!" She yelled tugging him by the ear once more.

"OW! Misty please, I need my ear! Mis ouuuuuuch!" The breeder cried defenceless as Misty tightened her grip on his ear.

Ash chuckled as he watched the escapade, wondering if Brock would ever stop.

"PIKACHUPI"

"Hey there Pikachu!" Misty gushed and let go of Brock's ear to cuddle the little yellow mouse.

"Chaaa!" It purred happily and Ash looked on with a soft smile in his features.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." He sighed and looked down.

"Hey, May's awake!" Brock suddenly cried and they all rolled their eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I never would have noticed." Paul remarked earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Dawn.

May giggled. "Yup! Since this morning."

"You know, Drew didn't leave your side once" Brock smirked making Drew blush and May giggle even more.

"So I've heard." She replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

Brock clasped his hands together and began jumping up and down.

"YES! IT'S HAPPENED, THEY ALL FINALLY ADMITTED IT! WOOHOO MY MISSION IS COMPLETE!" He cried, causing the whole cafeteria to turn toward us with weird expressions.

"Mind your own business." Paul scowled, instantly making everyone to back to what they were doing.

"You know, we're leaving tomorrow Ash. You should probably go get ready." Brock said.

At this Ash and Misty looked down at the ground and Brock sighed.

"Let me guess, Misty has to go back to the Gym?"

Ash nodded. "It's not fair! She only just got here and I…..I don't want her to go." He clenched his fists.

Misty looked at him sadly, when an idea suddenly formed in her head.

"Come with me." She ordered to Ash.

"Why?"

"I think it's time we had a little talk with my sisters."

Ash's face instantly brightened, and he grabbed Misty's hand before practically dragging her towards the Videophones in the lobby.

The others all sweat-dropped, and Paul looked after them deep in thought.

Finally he turned towards Dawn.

"Follow me Troublesome." He said.

"What?" She questioned curiously.

"Just follow me." He sighed reaching for her hand. She took it and they headed out the café, leaving the other three to watch after them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Woohoo last chapter! I'm on fire! A big thank you to Katz Monster who reminded me about Paul's past, I had seriously forgotten about it. Ehehe …..oops? Anyways, so this chappie will have his past in it, and also the answers as to what will happen to all the couples! Enjoy the final chapter!**

**Paul: I can't believe you actually uploaded a chapter from a different story. So pathetic.**

**Me: I was in a rush and couldn't update from my phone!**

**Dawn: Yay Paul's past! **

**Paul: Oh sure, just go an****d make up some crap to keep your viewers entertained.**

**Drew: I've been waiting for this**

**May: Drew! It's not nice to be so nosy…..hurry up I wanna see what happened!**

**Drew: *Flips hair* Oh how little hope there is for you**

**Paul: *smirks* And yet she inspires you from what I've heard**

**Drew: Shut up! I didn't know what I was saying!**

**May: Now who's the Airhead?**

**Drew: Just do the stupid disclaimer so I can get some dirt on Paul already**

**Ash: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Everyone: O.o he actually did it….**

Paul led Dawn out of the food court and past the lobby, making his way through the doors leading to the outside world. They exited the building and continued walking until Paul stopped by a secluded area with a small bench.

"Why are we out here Paul?" Dawn asked quizzically.

He sighed at let go of her hand, before motioning for her to take a seat. She did as he instructed and looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"Before when you were telling me about your past." He started and she winced remembering the painful memories.

She couldn't muster up any words to speak, so she simply nodded instead.

"I never told you about my past did I?"

Her eyes widened at the realization of just how far she was getting through to him, but managed to retain her composure all the same.

"No, you didn't." Dawn spoke quietly somehow finding her voice.

"How much do you know about my life Troublesome?" He questioned, face expressionless as usual.

She paused to think for a moment before replying. "Um not much. I know that you have a brother named Reggie who lives in Veilstone and is a Pokemon breeder, you became a trainer after his loss towards Brandon at The Battle Pyramid and uh…..that's about it." Dawn concluded realizing that she really didn't know anything about Paul at all.

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I've already told you about why I act the way I do towards Pokemon, you know that already. But there's more reason as to why I don't express myself much." He continued.

Dawn looked on with interest, and he went on.

"You see Troublesome, while you were going through your kinder years without friends, I was to. For a while everything was fine, but then my mother and father started to fight. A lot. At first it was just small things, but it eventually turned into bigger things that ended with one of them leaving. Usually they would be back within less than a week, but one time she didn't come back.

My father had been out and spent huge amounts of our savings and smartly got himself into huge debt. They got into a massive fight that ended with him hitting her and she stormed out, we didn't see her for years after that. Things were ok for a while, but after she left he began drinking more and more, leaving me and Reggie to do all the work around the house.

He began to blame us for mom leaving, and that's when he started hitting Reggie."

Dawn gasped and her eyes widened as he told her this.

"Soon enough, he started abusing me as well. Saying that we were worthless, never did anything. I withdrew myself from everyone at school, not bothering to even try and make friends. It got so bad that we ran away a couple years later, only to have him track us down and beat us when we got home.

This went on for a while, and one day my mother returned demanding the money that he had lost. She didn't care about Reggie or me, only that she got her money back. They had a pretty big fight in front of us, and soon enough a restraining order was put on the both of them.

Dad's drinking only got worse, and one day I got home from school and found Reggie alone with a piece of paper. He had left us alone, without anything. Just a stupid note."

Paul clenched his fists in frustration, and Dawn stood up. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"Go on." She encouraged, and he gave her a tiny smile in return.

"A few days later Officer Jenny arrived to say that our dad had died from over drinking, not that anyone was surprised. We both knew that Reggie couldn't support us on his own, and I was too young to work. That's when he began having small Pokemon battles, and used his small winnings for us to get by on.

When he was travelling throughout the regions I accompanied him seeing as I couldn't stay back by myself, he did so well. I began looking up to someone for the first time in my life! But then he lost to Brandon. After that one small defeat he gave up, deciding that his time would be better well spent as a breeder.

At this I was angry, Reggie was the only one I had been able to count on, and then one defeat later he just gave up completely! After that I became even more withdrawn and secluded, throwing myself into Pokemon training so that I would finally have something to show after all of these years." He finished his story, staring Dawn straight in the eye.

"Paul….I never knew. That must have been so horrible!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck, to which he immediately responded by holding her tightly.

He had to admit, saying it out loud to someone after all this time felt pretty good.

He gently removed himself from her embrace and spoke once more.

"The reason I'm telling you this, is because you're the first person in a very, very long time that I have been attached to. Reggie let me down, but he's still my brother. My parents were never around and when they were it was only to use us, everybody left in the end."

Dawn placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not going to leave you Paul." She said determinedly.

"My point is Troublesome, I have something to ask you."

She looked up at him confusedly, and saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Sure, you can ask me anything!" She beamed.

"How would you feel about travelling with me through Sinnoh?"

Dawn looked up at him in shock. "Is that an offer?"

"Is that a yes?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Dawn screeched and threw herself at him, almost knocking them both over in doing so.

"Geez Troublesome no need to blow my ear off."

She simply poked her tongue out at him, and for the first time in many years, Paul Shinji smiled genuinely at someone.

* * *

"Daisy-

"Like Misty! What is taking you like, soooo long?" The blonde complained in her valley-girl accent.

"Yeah! You've been up there for like, ever!" Violet added in.

Misty sighed, knowing that this could very well take a while.

"So have you like, caught any new Pokemon yet lil sis?" Lily's voice suddenly asked.

"Sure have! I caught a Buizel, it's so cute!" Misty grinned and pulled out her Pokeball. She released the small Pokemon, and all of her sisters immediately gave her a round of 'aww's!' as approval.

"That's great Misty! Now you can like, totally come back home. All of these Trainers are like, totally exhausting me!" Violet whined.

At this Misty sucked in a breath, and shot a nervous glance towards Ash, who was currently staying out of view next to the Videophone.

"Like Misty, hellllllllo! Is something like that matter?"

"Uh actually Dais, there was something I wanted to talk to you three about." She started off slowly.

"Well then like come out with it little sister! We haven't like, got all day."

"Um….do you guys remember Ash?" Misty asked, knowing full well what was to come.

All of her sisters stared at her without blinking.

"You mean the little dude that like, totally saved the Gym?" Violet asked.

"The guy that you were like, travelling with for three years?" Lily questioned.

"Ash Ketchum? The boy you were totally crushing on and who's picture is on your nightstand?" Daisy piped up.

Misty sweat-dropped as an amused Ash raised his eyebrow at her and she chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh yeah, that Ash."

"Like what about him?!" They all shouted in unison.

"Well, uh you see, funny story. Did you guys know he's travelling in Sinnoh right now?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes at her little sister, before breaking into a huge smile.

"Oh em like gee. You totally ran into him didn't you!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Guys not so loud!" Misty waved her hands in front of her face as half the lobby turned to stare in their direction.

'_For once, why can't Paul actually be around?' _Misty silently pleaded as she noticed people still looking.

"Well like, did you or not lil sis?" Lily pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Yeah I kinda did an-

"DETAILS!" They all screeched in unison making Ash sweat-drop.

"Uh well, you see um how do I put this uhhh…"

"I asked Mist to be my girlfriend, and she said yes." Ash spoke up, revealing himself at last and draping an arm around Misty, which she gladly snuggled into.

All of her sisters mouths dropped open at once, and suddenly loud shrills filled the air.

"LIKE FINALLY!"

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"LIKE CONGRATS!"

Ash looked down at Misty with a terrified expression on his face and she just shrugged.

"Ehehe, they are my sisters Ash. What do you expect?"

"Something less ear deafening." He mumbled.

"So anyway, the reason I called was to ask if I could travel with Ash again in Sinnoh instead of coming back to the Gym." Misty quickly asked while they were in a good mood.

They all stopped laughing and stared at the couple, who were growing increasingly nervous by the second.

"You mean abandon the Gym just so you can travel around with him?" Violet spoke up.

"Um yeah." Misty replied nervously.

"Well little sister we only have one thing to say…LIKE, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER?!"

"Wait, you mean I can stay?" Misty asked hopefully.

"Like duh Misty, your happiness counts to. You were so miserable around here, I couldn't take it anymore!" Lily put in rubbing a hand to her head and Misty chuckled sheepishly.

"Just like, send us that adorable little Buizel and try and catch some more while you're up there! All of these exclusive Pokemon will bring in like, so many people." Daisy told her.

"Thank you so much!" Misty cried hugging Ash, who was blushing like mad due to the fact her sisters were all giving him knowing smirks.

"Geez, took them long enough." Violet muttered.

"Well sis, it's been like great talking to you and all but we need to go. Talk like, later!"

"Bye guys!" Misty and Ash waved as the screen suddenly turned black.

Ash picked Misty up in his arms and spun her around, causing them to both laugh happily.

"I can't believe it Mist, you can finally come travelling with me again! The raven haired boy cried.

She giggled as he set her down. "I can't either! Oh Ash, it's going to be so much fun!"

He quickly closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss which lasted until the need for air became darn compulsory, and parted both breathing heavily.

"I could get used to that." She whispered into his ear.

"Good" He grinned. "Because we have a lot of years to catch up on."

At this they both smiled and leaned in for another kiss, which shorter and softer than the last.

"Ahem." A voice suddenly made its way to their heads and they both jumped apart hurriedly, blushing like crazy.

"Oh, hey Brock. Ehehe….what's up?" Ash sheepishly asked and amused Brock.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He smirked knowingly.

"What? Interrupt, oh you didn't interrupt anything Brock!" Misty quickly defended only deepening his smirk.

"Whatever you say Misty. I just thought I should let you know that it's time we get going. What time do you need to be back at the Gym?"

At this the couple smiled at each other.

"Mist's not going back Brock. She's travelling with us again!" Ash cried out pulling Misty close to him once again.

The breeder's face instantly brightened at the news.

"Hey that's great Ash! It'll be just like old times huh Misty?"

"Yup! And you know what the best part is?"

"Uh what?"

"I get to pull your ear again!" She cried out causing Ash to double over in laughter at the expression on Brock's face.

"Aw man!"

* * *

"Airhead!"

"Grasshead!"

"Munchlax!"

"Cabbagebrain!"

"Fu-

"ENOUGH!" Misty and Dawn screeched in unison at the arguing pair, who both looked over and blinked at them twice.

"Can you two flirt later? We're supposed to be saying goodbye." Paul smirked, making them blush and turn away from each other with a 'hmph' sound.

Brock sighed and rubbed his temples, this was going to be a long day.

The seven of them had all gathered at the front of the Lodge to bid each other farewell, and set off on their own journeys.

"So where are you headed to next Paul?" Ash questioned the other Trainer excitedly.

The purple haired boy shrugged.

"Not sure yet, I'll know once I check my badge case."

"But I'll be seeing you at the finals?" Ash grinned.

"You can bet on it." He smirked.

"It's been awesome seeing you all again, but Ash we better get going if we're going to cover enough ground by nightfall." Brock spoke up.

"You're right Brock, you ready Dawn?" Misty asked.

The blunette turned a faint shade of pink and looked up at Paul who shrugged at her.

"Well guys, um you see, I'm going to travel with Paul from now on." She blurted out quickly, and everyone's mouths dropped to the ground.

"You mean Paul's going to sit through your Contests?" Drew smirked.

"Hayden….."Paul growled clenching his fists.

"What? Have fun _Paulie_." He grinned flicking his bangs causing May to chuckle.

"So you two are heading for the Contest Festival in Johto?" Dawn hurriedly questioned, desperate to get off the topic of her and Paul.

"Yup! That Harley is SO going down." May pumped her fist in the air.

"Good luck guys! Will you be there at the League?" Ash asked.

"Of course we will! And by that time Drew and I will have a trophy from kicking Harley's organic butt!" She cried causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Uh right May."

"It was really nice to finally meet you Misty! I'm just sad that we won't get to travel together." Dawn said looking down.

"It was awesome meeting you to Dawn, don't worry though. We'll see each other soon! Don't forget that Ash and Paul still haven't got all of their Gym badges." I winked and she giggled, brightening up instantly.

"Yeah! We'll see each other real soon."

"I'm just glad she's finally back." Ash grinned pulling her to him for a kiss.

"I don't know whether I should be happy that I'll be getting to see you two finally together, or repulsed at the thought of you making out every night." The breeder shuddered and everyone laughed.

"Save it for later you two, plenty of time for that on the road." Drew smirked making the couple turn cherry read instantly.

"It was really great seeing you again May! Keep in touch." Misty smiled and hugged her, desperate for a change of subject, Dawn following suit.

"It was nice seeing you again Misty, you to Dawn! See you later guys, don't be a stranger!" She called out as her and Drew headed into the forest and made their way along a path.

"So we'll see you two soon then?" I confirmed with Dawn.

"Count on it!" She grinned and engulfed me in a hug.

"Come on Troublesome, if we don't get out of here now we'll never make it." Paul remarked rolling his eyes.

"My name is DAWN! Not Troublesome, DAWN!" She exploded, stomping off into the woods and he chuckled while shaking his head.

"Why I fell for her, I'll never know." He said quietly, and began walking slowly after her.

"Do you think their gonna survive?" Ash asked.

"DREW HAYDEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" May's screech came from somewhere in the forest shrubbery.

"I guess we'll find out at the Tournament." Misty replied sweat-dropping.

"You guys ready?" Brock asked, anxious to get going.

"You bet, I can't wait to start travelling again!" I cheered.

Ash chuckled and scooped me into his arms.

"I can't wait to finally have the good old days back." He whispered into my ear and making me shudder.

"Hey Mist, last one to the forest is a rotten Exggecute!" He cried out and began racing for the path in which we were heading.

Or at least, the one _he _thought we were supposed to be headed in.

"Uh Ash?"

"What's up Brock?" He yelled back.

"The paths this way." Brock pointed out and Ash face-vaulted.

"I knew that." He muttered.

"Suuuuuure you did." Misty teased, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Hmph."

She grinned, and snatched the hat from his head before running into the forest with it.

"Hey!" He protested loudly but ran after her laughing anyway. Brock smiled and shook his head, this was going to be one long journey.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

"ASH KETCHUM WE'RE LOST AGAIN AREN'T WE?!" Misty fumed from somewhere behind me.

I desperately tried to conceal the map from her, and quickly gave it the one over.

"Nope, I know exactly where we're going Mist!"

"Let me see that map." She demanded reaching out her hand.

I pulled it out of her reach frantically, knowing that no good would come of her seeing it.

"Ash…" She warned.

"Huh?"

The next thing I knew I was on the ground nursing a bump on my head.

"Ouch! Mist, what was that for?" I whined.

"Ash you idiot, the maps sideways!" She face-palmed.

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

Somewhere around us Brock groaned and muttered something to Pikachu about picking up some aspirin at the next town we stopped at.

By now Misty and I were inches apart, fuming at each other's faces.

I grabbed her and crushed her small frame into me, crashing our lips together. She let out a small moan and kissed me back forcefully. After a few moments she broke contact and turned on her heel before walking again.

I pouted. I wasn't done with that kiss!

"What's the matter Brock?" Misty questioned seeing his confused state.

His mouth was open and Pikachu was just shaking his head.

"Unbelievable. Un-freaking believable! I travel with you for three years, and found no possible way of stopping your arguments. If I knew that's all it took I would have picked up some mistletoe years ago!" He cried disbelievingly.

Misty and I chuckled at his behaviour and set off walking again.

Damn it was good to have that girl back again! Everything just fell into place, felt so right. I couldn't believe I had managed without her all these years.

One thing was for sure. She was mine, and I was never letting her go again. Life is never dull when my Misty's around.

**Done! Phew finally. School starts in 2 days and I'm staying at a friend's tonight so I was kinda rushing to get this finished. Lemme know how you liked it in your reviews, if you want I guess I could do an epilogue if you wanted me to though. I would like to thank the continued support of everyone, especially Katz Monster who has constantly reviewed and encouraged me to keep going! Also to the guests that comment. I know it's not the same person every time but more than once. See you soon!**


	17. Epilogue

**Me: Sorry about the delay, school started back and then my weekend was pretty busy. Anyway, EPILOGUE TIME! I already the idea of skipping to the Tournament so when it was mentioned in a review it seemed a good choice. I would like to say a MASSIVE THANKS to Katz Monsters for her help with this, without it I'd still be wondering how the hell to start.**

**Ash: Woohoo, battle time!**

**Paul: You're going down Ketchum!**

**Ash: Bring it!**

**Misty: This is gonna be interesting….**

**Dawn: You got that right….**

**May and Drew: *Start singing 'Why can't we be friends?'**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Brock: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon**

I clenched my teeth and sweat glistened on my brow. The deafening roar of the crowed completely blocked out as the only thing I could see was the Trainer smirking from the other side of the Battlefield.

The months had flown by and once again Ash Ketchum was standing in the centre of the stadium in the Sinnoh league. He had made it to the finals, and was facing off against none other than Paul Shinji.

Paul's ever-present smirk had faltered three times throughout the entire battle. Two of them being when Pikachu had Iron Tailed his victory against two of Paul's Pokemon, and the other being now as they anxiously waited for the cloud of dust to disappear and reveal which Pokemon was left standing.

2 minutes of agonizing breath holding later, the smog finally cleared to reveal both Pikachu and Torterra lying unconscious against the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Torterra return." Paul demanded without emotion, though his brow furrowed at the realization that he was now down another Pokemon. He still had two Pokemon left while I on the other hand, only had one. I ran over to Pikachu and scooped him up.

"You did a great job pal, take a nice long rest."

"Why don't you just forfeit now Ketchum? You can't beat me!" He called out, a smirk once again twisting its way onto his features.

I grinned at his remark, remembering the little surprise I had in store for him.

"Not a chance Paul! You lost before it started!" I called back.

"Hn." Was the only reply that came, before he released his Ursaring to take Torterra's place.

We both made a nervous glance at the stands towards where Drew and May were sitting, knowing full well that the Pokemon would have brought memories to the surface.

Sure enough, Drew's face had paled whilst May's just looked uncomfortable as her arm gripped to his tighter. I stole a glance at Misty, who was watching me with a determined look on her face. A blue flash caught my eye and spotted Dawn in her cheering outfit, although this time it was for Paul.

My own smirk made its way to my face as Paul turned a very light shade of pink observing his girlfriend cheering, and I waggled my eyebrows which caused his smirk to turn into a glare.

"Hurry up, the sun won't stay out forever!" He snarled and I instantly withdrew the smirk.

One hand moved towards a chain on my neck where my last Pokemon was currently situated and a grin once again took over my face.

"Charizard, go!"

A bright light emitted as the Pokeball flew into the air, and the large, terrifying dragon roared ferociously. Paul looked on with what looked like shock, but quickly recovered and went straight into battle mode once more.

"Woohoo! Go Ash!" Misty called from the crowed and I smiled up at her, before returning my attention to the battle at hand.

"Nice trick Ketchum, but your little dragon won't be enough for you to win this thing!"

"We'll see." I muttered.

Once again, Charizard had come to my aid when it heard about the league and has immediately set off Sinnoh. I figured that it might have, and all of its extra training in the valley would certainly come in handy.

The giant bear was no match for Charizard, and was able to take it down in a matter of minutes.

Paul visibly growled as Ursaring fell to the ground, and he called out his final Pokemon.

"Electivire go!"

There was a flash of red light as his last Pokemon materialized before their eyes.

"VIRE!" It cried out.

"Electivire, use quick attack!"

"Charizard, dodge it and use Dragon Claw!"

The electric Pokemon bared its teeth in frustration as its target moved out of the way and hit it dead on.

"Nice move Ketchum, but it won't last long."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ash muttered. "Charizard, fly and use flamethrower!"

"Jump and Thundershock!"

Charizard roared furiously as it took into the air and was halted as its body was suddenly frozen by the volts coursing from the electric type.

"Air slash while it's still in the air Charizard!"

The dragon snapped out of it and roared yet again as it obeyed its Trainers command and sent its claws flying towards the electric Pokemon.

"Lightscreen!"

Electivire showed its fangs once again as it used its hands to create a small clear shield in front of its body, causing Charizard to take impact instead.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Vire!" It cried as it sent another attack the dragons way.

Ash growled in annoyance as his Pokemon took yet another hit. He had to come up with something fast.

"Charizard, smokescreen!"

The great beast let out another roar and the stadium filled with smoke, while Electivire stood helplessly unable to do anything about it.

"Now use Shadow Claw!"

"Elec!" Was all that Ash needed to hear to know that Charizard had hit its opponent dead on.

After a few moments everyone was able to see again, and both Pokemon were panting but still standing and ready to take orders.

"Get in the air and use Wing attack!"

"Counter with Electroball!"

Cries could be heard as each attack hit, causing them both to stagger back.

"Firespin!"

"Thunderpunch!"

"Slash!"

"Lightscreen!"

"Heatwave!"

Misty looked on in worry as each Pokemon carried out order after order from their Trainers.

"Charizard isn't going to last much longer. It's already tired from its battle with Ursaring!"

"You're right. Just look at Electivire! They're pushing them to hard." Dawn agreed while looking on with worry.

"Charizard, time to wrap this up. Get into the air one more time!" Ash called out.

Paul smirked as the dragon Pokemon left the ground. _'Perfect'_ he thought.

"Electivire, use Swift!"

"Tiv, Elec!" His Pokemon called out in response and let loose a stream of star-shaped light at Charizard.

"Quick, dodge it!"

Charizard roared in frustration as it failed to move in time and the attack found its mark, causing it to falter briefly in mid-air.

"Now jump again and use Thunderpunch!"

The electric Pokemon once again charged up a bright yellow light in its fist and headed straight for its target.

"Deflect it with your tail and Seismic Toss!" Ash's voice rang out in one final hope as he saw Electivire about to make its mark.

The massive dragon growled and whipped its tail around, knocking Electivire off course and to the ground. It dived down and grabbed the Pokemon, before launching into the air once more and began circling.

"We've got it now!"

One final roar was heard as Charizard made its final flip and sent them both plummeting for the Earth.

"Electivire, turn over and use Lightscreen against the ground!" Came Paul's demand.

'_What?'_ Ash thought in disbelief.

Obeying its Trainers command, the electric Pokemon turned itself so it faced the ground, and formed a screen between itself and the Earth just before impact.

_**BOOM!**_

Once again everyone in the stadium tensed as they held their breaths, waiting for the final outcome of the battle. That last clash while Charizard was plummeting down to Earth had formed a giant hole in the ground, and we were now both anxiously trying to get a better look.

Several gruelling seconds later, both Pokemon clambered out of the hole and jumped to either side of it. They were both shaking and exhausted, and I knew neither would stand up for much longer.

None of them could take another attack, even a blind man and his poochyenna could see that! However, being that stubborn idiot that I am, I couldn't just leave it at that.

"Charizard, just one mo-

"ASH KECTHUM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" A sudden screech erupted from that crowd, breaking the silence.

I looked up, full well knowing who's voice it belonged to.

"Misty but-

"I DON'T CARE! YOUR POKEMON ARE ON THE BRINK OF EXHAUSTION! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO KEEP GOING?!"

I sighed. She was right, she was always right. This was going to seriously wound my ego, how the hell was Paul ever going to agree?

"Paul! The Pokemon are about to collapse, we have to call it off!"

"Are you crazy? No way!" He shouted disbelievingly.

"If they take anymore it'll end up seriously hurting both of them! What's more important; your pride or your Pokemon?"

He just stared at me for several moments, brow furrowed and fists clenched. I knew that he was actually considering my idea. Huh, guess all those months with Dawn must have gotten through to him.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but shut it again and instead averting his gaze to the stand. Or more specifically, a certain blunette in the stands.

Dawn stood there looking worried at both Pokemon, her eyes had a few tears in them that were refusing to be unshed and you could tell she didn't want any of them to get hurt any more than they already had.

If the tears didn't do it, the look on her face and body language certainly did.

Paul sighed and clenched his fists tighter together as he made up his mind.

"Alright Ash. I'll do it, but not for you, and not for the Pokemon." He quietly scowled and I smiled. Wow, Dawn _really_ has made quite the impression on him.

"3…."

"2…."

"1…"

"I WITHDRAW!" We both shouted at the top of our lungs in unison, earning multiple gasps from the crowd. For a second there, I wondered if we had made the right decision, but one look at our friends and I knew we had.

Dawn had completely returned to her normal bubble persona, and was jumping up and down waving her pop-pops madly in the air. Drew and May both had satisfied grins on their faces and nodded to us, and Misty….she just looked at me with a smile and a look that said 'I'm proud of you'.

Paul and I called our Pokemon back into their respective Pokeballs as we waited for the announcer to make his errrrrr….announcement.

"_**Well uh, ladies and gentleman this has been quite an interesting match! Even more so an interesting finish as both contestants withdraw. This leaves only one conclusion, a tie!"**_

Everyone in the stadium burst into a fit of applause and cheers. I looked over at Paul and he nodded at me, even giving a…..small smile?

Dawn what have you done?!

A man made his way onto the field holding a large trophy, and we both walked over each grabbing one handle and holding it up for the crowd to see.

"Rematch later?" Paul smirked.

"Oh you're on!" I replied grinning.

A billion photographs, several cheers, a television cast and 3 people streaking later (A/N: For those that don't know, streaking is those peopel that run naked across game fields :P) , we both headed back inside the stadium only to get immediately bowled over by Misty and Dawn.

"Oof!" I managed to gasp out as a flurry of red collided with me, sending us straight to the floor.

"Thank you Ash." Misty whispered into my ear and I blushed whilst pulling her closer.

Paul on the other hand, was trying to unsuccessfully control a very, _very _elated Dawn.

"I'm so proud of you!" She squealed repeatedly hopping up and down in his arms.

"I know you are, Troublesome girl." He replied back, although she was far too happy to take any notice.

A few moments later, May and Drew both walked in with smiles firmly attached to both their faces.

"Congratulations guys!" May cried.

"So Paul, what exactly was the reason you decided to withdraw then? You seemed pretty stubborn when Ash asked. It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain coordinator now would it _Paulie_?" Drew smirked and flicked his fringe, earning a low growl out of Paul for using the old nickname.

A flashback of Dawn dragging Paul away to help her with piplup shaped cookies suddenly flashed in everyone's mind.

"_Paulie, give me a hand!"_

"Unless you shut that mouth of yours, _Drewsy-poo" _Paul mocked using Harley's name for him and Drew flinched. "I'll shove those cookies so far up-

"Who's hungry? I'm hungry! Anyone else hungry? Great let's go get hungry! I mean, not get hungry. The opposite of hungry…..ehehe what was I saying about hungry?" May blabbed.

Everyone sweat-dropped, and Paul just looked at her unblinking.

Drew quickly recovered and flicked his hair.

"Your grammar is just amazing May, I mean honestly you just have to teach me where your little Airhead keeps it all." He smirked.

This of course, sent May into a full blown fit.

She growled and immediately began screaming insults at him, all to which he calmly retorted back against.

Yup, they had definitely missed this, although none of their adventures had been quiet over the past few months.

Drew and May had recently come back to watch the tournament from Johto, and proudly carried with them the Contest Festival Cup and half of a ribbon each. Harley had _not_ been too happy about that, and might the fact quite clear that his little _Ginderbread cookie_ would not be so lucky next time.

Paul and Dawn weren't without their drama either. All throughout Sinnoh Paul would constantly rile her up, making a massive seen when she eventually blew a gasket. Ash's group and them had met up on several occasions at each Gym, where both Trainer's fought again the leaders.

Of course, Ash and Misty definitely didn't go an hour without someone screaming (Usually Misty), and due to that fact Brock had to restock his Aspirin supply constantly. Although it didn't last as long as it normally would have, and Pikachu wasn't practicing his Thunderbolts with them as his targets as often anymore to shut them up.

Speaking of Brock, where did he get to…

"Oh officer Jenny my blue haired beauty, you can arrest and lock me in a room anytime you want!" A familiar voice echoed across the room and a flash of blue sprinted through the door.

"BROCK!"

"Uh oh…"

"I'M HUNGRY!" All of them except Brock and Misty shouted and dashed for the food court, Ash dragging Misty out before she could do any damage to Brock's already fragile earlobe.

They all ate lunch noisily, everyone catching up with each other and getting to know what life had been like for each of them.

"So what are you all planning to do now?" Dawn perked up from next to Paul.

They all stopped for a minute and thought.

"Well, what about the Unova region?" Paul suddenly spoke up.

"The Unova region?" Everyone chorused.

"Yeah, it has its own league."

"Does it have Contests?" May asked eagerly.

"Uh no, sorry."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Dawn frowned at him.

He ignored her. "Come to think of it, I don't think it's got officer Jenny's either an-

"WHAT?! HOW CAN ONE LIVE WITHOUT THE JOYS OF JENNY'S!" Brock wailed. (A/N: Hehehe get the pun? Gettit? No? Okay….)

We all sweat-dropped.

"Hmm what about the Indigo League Ash? Maybe you could retry that again." Misty suggested.

Ash grinned widely at her comment.

"Yeah Kanto! It's got the League, plus Contests so that's good for the rest of you."

"AND IT'S GOT BEAUTIFUL OFFICER JENNY'S AND NURSE JOY'S!"

"All of which you have met and scarred for life." Misty muttered causing Ash to chuckle.

"Alright!" May cried pumping her fist in the air.

"Kanto it is." Drew agreed.

"Woohoo, I can't wait!" Dawn cheered making Paul wince.

"Yeah, Kanto. Whoopee, we can all get killed knowing you lot. Nothing ever stays peaceful for long." He remarked rolling his onyx eyes.

"Ready to get going?" Brock spoke up eagerly, obviously wanting to re-meet the tons of previous girls to see who remembered him. Like anyone could forget…..

"YES!" They all yelled, expect Paul who sat scowling.

Suddenly a smirk twisted itself to his face.

"Hey Ketchum, soon as we get there we have that re-match?"

Ash got a determined look in his eye and stood up.

"You got it! I am so beating you this time."

"Pffft whatever, your Pokemon don't stand a chance." He remarked and walked away dragging Dawn with him.

"Hey!" Ash yelled out running after the purple haired menace, with Misty shaking her head behind them.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Ladies of Kanto, here I come!" (Do I really need to tell you who said it?)

"Something tells me this is going to get very interesting." May commented as her and Drew stood up.

He simply flicked his fringe.

"Only if you can actually make a decent appeal for once."

"YOU STUPID GRASSHEAD! MY APPEALS ARE WAAAAAY BETTER THAN ANYTHING YOU AND YOUR POKEMON THROW TOGETHER!" She screeched in rage chasing him out the door.

From the room, Misty stood there smiling at them all. They had one crazy life for sure, but she wouldn't give up any of it for the world. Paul had been right about something though, nothing was ever peaceful in that little group. Through all of her years in travelling, there had never been a dull moment.

**I know that the story did centre around all of the couples, but the main 2 were meant to be Misty and Ash because that's the way it started out. To be honest the story focused on the other couples WAY more than I originally had planned, so if you like I can write one-shots about what happens for all of you Contest and Ikarishippers . Thank you once again to all those that supported me with this story, and remember to vote on my profile for band name in the other one!**


End file.
